Flash: A New World
by Eve Woods
Summary: Flash dies on Mission Zyton, and the founders attempt to find out who he really was during the mourning process. As they learn more about Flash's true identity, they discover he may not really be dead. But if he's not in their world, where is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Dive**

**December 22nd, 2017 03:00**

**Mt. Zyton, Earth-16**

Flash zipped ahead of his teammate with a grin, relishing in the feeling of the rushing wind. His feet padded against the ground quietly as he dashed around the foot of Mt. Zyton, dutifully completing his recon before running back to where Superman waited for him.

"Did you see anything?" The meta asked, brushing a little snow off of his shoulder. The flakes had just started falling down, and Flash tingled a little as a large one landed on his nose. At least Superman had a cape—all Wally had was a super-thin spandex suit. He'd broken the one that had the heat-creating button and Batman was too busy to make him another one.

"No people. There were a few cameras, but they're motion activated." When Clark started, Flash waved him off. "Don't worry. I was too fast for them. There were a few heat sensors for the ground, but not even they can keep up with me." He grinned charmingly and Supes rolled his eyes.

"Okay. We'll head there on foot and then fly over the sensors." He decided, and Flash shrugged.

"Sure." They began walking. "So, Supes, got any plans for Christmas?"

"I'm spending it with the Kents." Superman smiled fondly as he thought about his earthborn parents. "They insist I bring J'onn and Diana, since they aren't spending Christmas with anyone. And of course Kara is coming, too. What about you Flash? Are you spending it with family?" He was asking honestly and curiously, but the words sent a pang of sadness through the speedster.

He still hadn't told the Justice League who he was. After Barry retired for a year, Wally had taken over. The Justice League had been formed, and when Barry took up the mantle again, they'd both agreed that Wally would still be the one to handle missions with the JLA. Since Founders were seldom called, as they had their own cities to worry about, Wally had let Barry handle Central City while he himself took up Young Justice.

And then Barry died, the chrysalis hitting him instead of his speed trail. Just the thought of it made Wally's insides churn. He'd bowed out of YJ soon after, intent with leaving the Kid Flash mantle with Bart, who, to be honest, needed something to distract him from the new gaping hole in his life. He didn't want to be comforted by the people in the League for having what he already knew was a crappy life story. He also had a feeling that if they knew a seventeen year-old orphan was fighting alongside them, they would have more than a couple things to say about it. Especially considering the debate people had about having kids fight on the battlefront recently, what with Jericho using Deathstroke to attack the Titans and everything.

"Not really. My family…they're too far away for me to visit them." His stomach clenched painfully at the thought of his parents.

"I'm sure you could use the zeta beam if you needed to." Clark added helpfully and to that, Flash had no answer.

"It's…okay. I'm going to spend the day at an orphanage helping out." He grinned brightly, pretending that he would just visit. That he didn't _live_ in an orphanage. "Y'know, as Flash. Kids love Flash." Superman chuckled, and Wally figured he was off the hook.

"So Kara, huh? She over the whole clone thi—" He zipped out of the way as a laser beam tried to blast him from afar, running towards the building it was mounted on, and then, after gathering enough momentum, _up_ the building it was mounted on. Faster than a blink, he dismantled it, thanking god that he was taking mehanics and knew how to shut it down. Superman flew up to join him on the roof, where men were filing out of ceiling doors to surround them. There were at least forty altogether, Wally figured, if there weren't more inside the building.

"You…take the ones on the left?" He suggested, before bolting towards the first row of lackeys. He grabbed each of their guns before they could react, popping out the bullets and zipping away to the next bunch. Then Clark would move in on the weaponless goons and take them out. "I think I've got an opening!"

"Take i—" Clark didn't get to finish his sentence because Wally was already sliding through the square-shaped hole in the roof, knocking a few more men out of the way and disarming them as he went.

The inside of the building was damp and warm, musty in a way that reminded Wally of the bathroom at the orphanage. Rolling his eyes and only breathing through his nose, he decided to walk down the low-lit hallway slowly. Everything was made of stone; it felt like he was walking through a drainpipe. He would hate to slip on something and break a bone or two. The rest of the lackeys were apparently either on the roof or elsewhere, because none had followed him and he didn't see or hear anyone.

Sighing, he checked his comm. link to make sure it still worked. It hummed in his ear when he pressed it, and he grinned in relief before resuming a faster pace. The stone slowly got more and more eroded as he kept walking, and at some point, it stopped being stone and started being really rocky dirt. Water dripped down from the ceiling into the soon ankle-deep rivulet that became the floor.

_I must be in the mountain now. _Wally realized, remembering why they were sent on the mission in the first place. LexCorp had begun a new operation called Dive, which would enter someone's mind and transfer them to another dimension. The ultimate end-goal was to be able to transport nuclear waste to other dimensions, so LexCorp would stop leaving nuclear trails hinting at their wrongdoings. However, only nerve signals could actually be used with Dive; it was more difficult with inanimate objects. Another setback: it could only be activated in extreme heat.

He kept following the trail until it abruptly stopped, leaving him with a hundred foot drop. Down below him, a giant cavern was spread out. Labs had been built around it, divided into two sections. One side of the cavern/lab was full of people in white lab coats, bustling around with clipboards and looking important. There were a few stationed in front of various screens, depicting heart scans and neural wavelengths, as well as brain and muscle stimulations.

On the other side of the lab was a man. Well—most of it was actually Dive, but in the middle of the contraption was a man. It reminded Wally of something from a show he used to watch, Lyoko something. The thing that tried to attack them and take their memories away. It had a clear, plastic-y bubble sort of head, with strange blue lights turning on and off inside of it. At least eight tentacles made of a spongy-looking material waved around, curled at the man's back, neck, and head. It held the guy loosely, tentacles twitching.

Ew. That had to be the nastiest looking piece of technology Wally had ever seen. And he'd seen some nasty stuff. He glanced back to the heart scans and frowned. None of the lab rats looked concerned, but the man was showing symptoms that predicted he would flatline soon.

Deciding he couldn't wait to find out if he would, Wally jumped out of the gutter-shaped tunnel and ran fast enough to keep himself from falling. His feet pumped against the wall of the cavern, and he pushed off at the last second and kept running until he reached what he assumed was Dive. Heat waves from around the room kept the operation alive.

"Supes? I found Dive." He ripped the tentacles off of the man, who fell to the ground with a grunt. "Get prepared to blast this place."

_"Got it." _Superman replied, growling. Wally could only assume his partner-in-justice had his hands full as is. _"Just tell me when."_

Wally turned to look at the lab rats. They watched him with wide eyes, obviously afraid and nervous. They weren't the eyes of killers. Wally picked up the guy on the ground and walked up to a taller, more muscular labbie. He spoke him, "Take him to safety." Before addressing the crowd itself. "Hey there, people!" He grinned blindingly. "This place is going to explode in…oh, I don't know, three, four minutes tops. I'd suggest _running_." He waited. The scientists stared at one another, looking blank and confused. "I said, _start running before your faces get blown off!_"

That seemed to get through to them. A woman screamed and ran to turn off the heat waves, and after that, it was like watching a kid step on an ant hill. People swarmed to get out, running to various ladders and climbing up to the elevator opposite the tunnel Wally had used.

"Do it in ten seconds, Supes." He said, eyes flicking curiously over to the cabinet of files across the room. He grinned, knowing he could read all of them in less than four seconds and get out in five.

_"You sure?" _Clark sounded hesitant.

"Don't worry 'bout me, Supes. I'm fast enough." Wally smirked.

_"That's all I needed to know." _Clark replied. _"Going in ten."_

"Gotcha." Wally sped over to the cabinet and flipped through the first hundred files, eyes wide at what cruel experiments had already been conducted. Two seconds later, he moved on to the next hundred. He was just about to finish up with the cabinet itself when he felt something snake around his ankle.

He froze. Fear crept up his spine, sending shivers up and down his back. He tried to tug his ankle loose only to feel another spongy tentacle curl around his neck, not squeezing, but not holding on loosely. He choked a little, trying to turn around to find another tentacle keeping his legs from moving.

Stark realization poured over him. The idiot lab woman had turned off the heat waves. The Dive was looking for heat. Wally generated _a lot_ of heat; friction from superspeed, and all.

He was shoved against the wall, hitting his head, and felt the comm. link dislodge from his ear and fall onto the ground. They'd saved the world multiple times, but couldn't even get an earpiece that would stay in his ear. Three seconds until blow up time. He felt realization flood his senses. He was going to die. This was the end. Two seconds. Was this really the hero he had become? One second. No. He'd spent his life helping others and asking nothing in return. He was one of the founders of the Justice League. One of the founders of Young Justice. He was a hero.

Zero seconds, but Wally was not afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: randomkitty101: yes, this is AU :) I forgot to mention it before. So when I write about Kara, Oliver, J'onn, etc. I'm talking about the ones from Justice League. Nightwing (Dick), Robin (Tim), Impulse, and the rest of the team from Invasion are from YJ. Wally's kind of a mix. All of the characters mentioned that are where Wally is are part of the AU.**

**This is kind of a short-ish chapter, but there's a second part that I'll have posted later tonight.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! They made my day :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Brave Face**

**December 22nd, 2017 03:55**

**Watchtower, Earth-16**

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Kara asked Oliver. They were the only two left in the Tower, waiting for Flash and Superman to return from Mission Zyton. Bored out of their minds, they'd decided to have the obligatory small talk about vacationing.

"Dinah and I are spending the evening alone." Oliver said with a grin and a small chuckle. Kara snorted and crossed her arms, tapping her elbow impatiently.

"I get to spend Christmas with the Kents." She wrinkled her nose. "I love them, I do, but there are only so many knit sweaters a girl can own." She froze, and then looked up. "Superman's getting beamed up; he's alone."

"What about Flash?" Oliver asked. Kara shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe he ran home." She stood up and went to greet her cousin, only to hear the faint sounds of crying. Freezing momentarily before speeding up, she found Clark crouched low on the ground, fists clenched, tears streaming down his face as he tried to breathe.

And then she realized. _'What about Flash?' _She felt panic float through her, but stifled it down. She needed to be here for Clark, and she needed to let the rest of the founders know what happened-that is, if something _had _happened. Which she was fairly certain something had. So she kneeled next to Clark and helped him fly to his room, setting him on the bed with a quiet promise of, "I'll be back later, okay?" before flying through the hallways to the emergency communicator. It was something they'd hoped they would never have to use—something that was hooked to the indestructible phone each founder carried, and would link them all to one conversation. A phone that was only used for one purpose.

She picked it up and waited.

_"Batman here."_

_"Hawkgirl here."_

_"Wonder Woman, here."_

_"Green Lantern here."_

_"Martian Manhunter, here."_

"It's Supergirl." Kara swallowed, tears welling up in her eyes as the gravity of the situation hung over her. Speaking it felt so much worse than just assuming it. "You need to get over here…I-I don't know how to say this." She paused and moved away from the phone and let out a few shaky breaths before returning. "Something…something happened to Flash."

Heavy, dead silence. Then:

_"What do you mean something happened to—" _Wonder Woman started angrily, but Kara had dropped the phone, incidentally snapping it shut. She blinked as her own tears dripped down her face, and she slowly went back to Oliver. She felt him wrap his arms around her comfortingly.

"Flash…" She said shakily in between sobs, "I think Flash is…"

Oliver stiffened. "Did you make the call…?" He didn't want to finish that sentence. No one liked the presence of that one phone always waiting, always showing everyone how mortal they were. How young. How easy to kill.

Kara nodded. He frowned before pulling her in again, rubbing her back soothingly and trying not to panic himself. Flash was gone. They'd already seen a world where that had happened. The Justice Lords…the JLA had recruited Oliver to give them a political conscious. But Flash had always been their moral compass.

And everyone knew what happened to a compass when it broke.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Randomkitty101: I didn't plan for there to be any real pairings, but if there's a certain couple you want to see I'm open for suggestions :) It's mostly a lot of brotherly stuff between Dick and Wally/Jamie and Bart and the whole family dynamics between the YJ team and the League.**

* * *

** Chapter 2 Part II: Undone**

**December 22nd, 2017 04:22**

**Watchtower, Earth-16**

Clark felt his stomach compress as he heaved into the toilet. His large hands gripped the porcelain tightly, and it made a crunching sound when he lost concentration and used too much force.

He'd killed Flash, the only person standing between them and the Justice Lords. He'd…he'd _killed_ someone. He was a murderer, a sinner. He deserved to go to jail, or be kicked out, or…he couldn't think of something that would ever make him feel better.

He couldn't say he'd known Flash personally. None of them could when they didn't know his identity, but there was always a friendly face, a clap on the shoulder to cheer them up, a witty remark aimed at the villain's way when he was around. He was always there to crack a joke and dissolve the tension, keeping them from breaking out into arguments before they could even realize they disagreed about something.

He was irreplaceable. And Clark had killed him.

A voice in his head told him that it wasn't his fault; Flash had said that he would have enough time to get out. He'd just been following orders and putting faith and trust in his teammate. But a larger part of him knew that, even after being reassured, he'd been weary to use his heat vision. He'd wanted to actually _see_ Flash run out of the building before exploding it. And he wished with everything in his soul that he'd gone with that wariness, that precaution.

But he hadn't. And now, he would wait for the other Founders to arrive, and he would tell them exactly what happened. He would let them decide what to do with him, and accept any punishment they decided to give him. He deserved it, and the least he could do was repay them in any way possible by doing what they wanted willingly.

He stood up and walked over to the sink, rinsing his mouth. When he opened the bathroom door, Diana was outside of it.

Clark expected to see the Amazonian fury and temper that she was so famous for, the fire raging war in her eyes. But every feature across her showed utter and total defeat. Her shoulders were slumped, right hand holding onto her left elbow. Her eyes were downcast and red-rimmed, and tears threatened to streak her flushed cheeks. She was still in her pajamas, an Earth custom she'd adopted long ago when Flash told her to try sleeping in something other than battle gear.

He rubbed a few tears from his eyes himself and waited for her to speak. He didn't feel like he deserved to comfort her, and wished Bruce were here to reprimand him and show her how evil Clark was for doing such a terrible thing.

"Is it true…?" She asked, and her voice cracked slightly toward the end of the question. She looked up at Clark through hopeful blue eyes.

"Flash…" He swallowed the lump in his throat, and it felt like swallowing a boulder. "Flash is dead. I…killed him."

He couldn't take it. He fell to his knees and sobbed, disgusted with himself and what he had done. He felt Diana drop to his level and cling to him, and felt horrible when he let her wrap her arms around him comfortingly. He didn't deserve her as a friend. He didn't deserve comfort for something _he_ had done.

His superhearing kicked in when feet padded down the hallway. He looked up to see the youthful Kid Flash, staring at them blankly.

"Um," He said thoughtfully, vibrating a little in place. Clark immediately knew that no one had told him yet. "Do you know where Flash is? Igottatalktohim." He clenched and unclenched his hands to dispel excess energy.

Diana looked up at the boy, maternal instincts kicking in. She unwrapped herself from Clark and they both stood up, the latter watching with sad eyes as she pulled a confused KF into a tight hug, using one hand to smooth down his hair and the other to rub soothing circles on his back.

Kid Flash had the decency to look to Clark for help, before realizing quickly that he wouldn't get any. Instead, he thought about the situation briefly and fear struck over his features. "Did—did something happen to Flash?" His voice became small and fragile, reminding Clark of a child.

"I'm so sorry." Diana kept her hold on him firm as he began to flail slightly, panic rearing up inside him. "I'm so sorry…"

"Whereishe. Where is he?" KF asked, looking straight at Clark, who downcast his eyes. Kid began to fight Diana's hold, struggling to escape, but she kept her hold firm. He began to panic, fluttering in her grip like a caged bird. "Lemme go! Where is he?!"

At the sound of all the commotion, Kara came floating down the hallway. She flew over Diana and Kid Flash, rushing over to her cousin and hugging him tightly. In the background, Diana was leading Kid Flash away to prepare him for what they were all about to be briefed on.

"Are…are you okay?" Kara asked quietly, pulling away after a few minutes to look at her cousin with concern.

"He's…he's gone." Clark swallowed loudly, forcing the tears to stop falling. He clenched his jaw and put on a brave face. "It's my fault."

"It's not your fault. Just tell me what happened." Kara wiped at her eyes a little, blonde hair shiny and contrasting her tan skin. She still had on her Supergirl outfit, but it was worn, slightly baggy. Constant stress had resulted in weight loss. Flash had actually told her to eat a little more, paid attention to when she felt sick, and would bring her snacks or share his own. He was just that kind of guy.

Clark proceeded to tell her everything. He barely kept his voice from wavering, eyes still misty, but he managed to keep his opinions—good or bad—to himself. When he was done, Kara looked stunned.

"Clark, why is that your fault?" She asked incredulously.

"Because it is." Clark stared at the ground guiltily. "I…I should have checked—I should have made sure he was out."

"Clark, you didn't do anything wrong." Kara said fiercely. "You put faith and trust into him. It was just bad timing and a bad situation. _You didn't do anything wrong_." She said it with such conviction, Clark almost began to believe her. And then he remembered the Justice Lords.

"It doesn't matter." He said brokenly. "Without him…I don't think the League will be able to stay together. Not if it means risking us becoming Justice Lords."

Kara's eyes went wide, before she glared at him angrily. "You actually think I would let that happen? No. We're waiting to see what the rest of the Founders say, so don't do anything rash!" Her glare softened and she squeezed his hand with both of hers. "It's not your fault, Clark. Really, it isn't. Stop blaming yourself." With that she flew away, intent on finding Oliver or John.

"If only I could." Clark whispered, before following.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Staying Whelmed**

**December 22nd, 2017 03:55**

**Mt. Justice, Earth-16**

Dick Grayson was tired. He'd just gotten back from a mission with Young Justice that hadn't gone all too well; Captain Marvel, who had joined them, was hit by some sort of beam and was now stuck as Billy for an unknown amount of time. All he wanted to do was find Wally and vent. Besides, it'd been forever since they'd found time to hang out.

He walked into the living room and cracked his fingers, trying to relieve the tension that he could. He then grabbed a bag of chips and flipped on the t.v. to the news.

Iris West Allen's kind face stared back at him as she spoke. _"On another note, an explosion has been recorded on a video phone on the base of Mt. Zyton. Causes of the explosion are unknown, but witnesses place Superman nearby only hours earlier." _Dick smirked. Wally had texted him about that mission and how easy it was going to be.

His cell phone started ringing. Not checking to see who it was, he answered it. "Hey, man. Heard the mission went well." He put the t.v. on mute and reclined on the couch, happy to finally have time to relax.

"It's not Flash." Bruce's voice sounded strained, like he was clenching his jaw or something. Dick rolled his eyes, wondering if he was about to get put on another mission. Oh well.

"Hey, Bats." He greeted. "New mission?"

"You are needed at the Watchtower." Bruce replied shortly. A touch of grief filled his voice. "Flash is dead."

Dick stared with wide eyes at the t.v. as Iris continued to recap the explosion. His hand clenched and before he knew it, his phone snapped in half. Glass cut through his gloves and into his palms, little screws and metal plates dropping into his lap. He felt panic override his mind and clenched his fist harder, feeling little beads of blood drip down it onto the couch.

Zatanna walked in without looking at him. "Hey, Dick. Relaxing?" She walked past him to the kitchen while pulling off her jacket and resting it on the counter. She began raiding the fridge for food, unaware of what was happening.

Dick unceremoniously dropped the broken phone onto the couch and stood up abruptly. "I'm going out." He said shortly, walking out of the room and, after a few minutes, Mt. Justice. He grinned brokenly as the cool night air nipped at his cheeks.

He and Wally had planned on visiting the orphanage for Christmas, in costume. Mostly because the ginger wouldn't shut up about how the kids' two favorite superheroes were Nightwing and Flash.

"You always did have bad timing, West." He muttered, the humor failing to settle into his voice. He walked up to his motorcycle and didn't bother with a helmet, hopping on and revving it before speeding away. He didn't bother with traffic laws, swerving around cars and even settling into the HOV lane so he could go faster. Eventually, he pulled off of the highway and up a dark, two-lane road that wound up a miserable-looking hill.

Once the road became too muddy for him to drive on, he hid his motorcycle behind some bushes and continued on foot. Slowly, as he walked, he began to pass headstones.

He stopped halfway up the hill. The stone engraving before him was still easy to read, and unlike the others hadn't been eroded with weather. He dipped his head and sat cross-legged in front of it, and more than a little of him wanted to break down right then and there. But that would be disrespectful.

"Hey." His voice cracked. He ignored the eerie sounds of the forest at night, the pain that pulsed through his hand and up his arm, and the tiredness that threatened to take over him. He needed to do this. "You asked me, before you died, to take care of Wally."

Silence. It wasn't like he had expected an answer anyway.

"But I failed." He swallowed. "I…I let him die. I couldn't protect him." He felt tears clump his eyelashes, threatening to fall. But he refused to allow them to. "I wasn't strong enough. And I can't stress enough…" The tears fell anyway, spilling onto the muddy ground.

"Barry," He whispered, bowing his head against the tombstone. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and turned to see Batman. Not caring that they hadn't held a decent conversation since their falling out, he let his adoptive father pull him to his feet and into a tight hug.

"Richard," Bruce carded his fingers through his son's hair, supporting both their weights. "There was nothing you could have done."

"It hurts so much, dad." Bruce froze as Dick continued to cry, desperately clinging on to his adoptive father. "I-I can't lose him too. I can't."

Bruce didn't know what to say. He himself knew what it was like to lose loved ones, family, and close friends. He knew that, when he'd tried to be open about it, the first words out of people's mouths were 'I'm sorry'. And he knew how fake those words sounded. So instead he kept his son held tightly in his arms and murmured, "I'm here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Duty**

**December 22nd, 2017 06:23**

**Watchtower, Earth-16**

Diana was not easily upset. It was one of her stronger, more admirable traits that paired with being raised a warrior. She learned the process of life and death, and how a courageous sacrifice in battle was not a sad loss, but a feat to be proud of. Dying for the sake of glory in battle was the highest honor one could have.

But things were different on Earth. Death was feared, regarded as the end of life itself. Even those who retained the Christian beliefs of Heaven and Hell and a world beyond feared their own demise. They believed that, come death, you lost something you could never get back.

She had adopted this new system of beliefs when attempting to learn Earth's customs. And so, instead of drinking to the honor of the great Flash she held a sobbing Kid Flash tightly, fighting tears of her own.

Her heart ached. Many times over the years of the League, Flash had been the one to suggest solutions to their individual problems. He listened to Kara alongside Oliver, providing suggestions on how to confront her clone. He stood up to Batman on a daily basis to help rookies who had made mistakes, pointing out that there was nothing to be done besides learn from them. He had comforted Shayera when the rest of the founders distrusted her, never losing faith.

It left a gaping hole in the family they had so effortfully constructed. And it left a gaping hole in her heart. She wanted to celebrate his life and remember the many times he had been victorious in battle, but found herself mourning his loss and praying for his impossible return. The trial of his death, and Clark's involvement in his demise, would be held in two days. Days needed to retain some semblance of function, of hope and happiness and joy where Flash's death had left none.

Superman fought to blame himself, but they all knew there was no one to blame. Kara had made the heart-wrenching call, but they all knew who would be hit the hardest. And so Diana carded her hands through the chestnut hair of Flash's sidekick and hugged him fiercely.

"Flash was a good man." She said, jerking in surprise as Kid Flash pushed himself away from her forcefully.

"No!" He shouted, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "N-not Flash. His name's Wally."

"Wally?" Diana asked gently. "Was that Flash's name?"

Kid Flash nodded, pulling off his cowl and revealing the tear-streaked face of Bart Allen. The Founders and Young Justice had been the only ones to see it; while in the beginning he'd been open about his identity, a quick conversation with Batman had sealed his mouth shut. "Wally W-west." He curled against the couch Diana had led them to.

"So he was the first Kid Flash?" Diana wanted to make sure she understood. Bart nodded.

"A-and your Flash." He muffled a sob.

"My Flash?" Diana pondered what that could mean, scooting forward and wiping a few tears off of Bart's cheeks.

"Wally…Wally's the Flash that founded the Justice League." Bart sniffed, calming down a little as numbness took the place of panic. "Flash, Uncle Barry, hurt his knee and couldn't do his job…Wally stopped being KF when he was fourteen. Then he helped found the Justice League. After that Barry's leg got fixed up and he patrolled Central as Flash, so Wally became Kid Flash again." Bart looked down at his hands with empty, broken eyes. "I don't deserve to wear this costume…"

"Bart, if you weren't ready, he wouldn't have given it to you." Diana put a hand on his arm gently. "Do you want me to call Jamie? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Bart curled up his legs against his chest and nodded slightly.

"Alright." Diana smiled at him slightly, despite the aching pain in her heart. "I'm going to go call him up here, okay?" Another nod. She sighed, looking down at the boy through sad blue eyes. She wished she could be the one to cheer him up, but she knew he needed his best friend more than he needed her. It was difficult to lose someone so close to you. Perhaps he could not be cheered up at all.

She also needed to contact Iris, who she knew was Barry's widow and would probably have ties to Wally, but that would wait until Bart could come as well. Perhaps Nightwing, for she knew he had been close with their deceased comrade.

She left the room with a heavy conscious, stepping through the hallway with as much of a brave face as she could gather. She shook her head free of all negative thoughts, closing her eyes and lifting her spirits. She felt the watery tears at the corners evaporate and opened her eyes again fiercely.

Flash had died a hero. He saved many lives at what she now knew to be a young age, and had sacrificed himself for the sake of many lives. He never gave up, no matter what the cause, and stayed loyal to those he had called his friends. It was obvious he had a large heart, always with room to spare. Diana did not know the people of Earth as well as, say, Clark or Bruce. But she knew a good man when she saw one. And that is what Flash had been.

She walked down the hallway with a high head and a straight back. Her steps did not falter as she sent a message to Jamie through the Watchtower systems. She ignored the fierce stare from J'onn, who himself had been mourning.

Once that was done, she walked back down the hallway. She turned her head to see Dove and Hawk dressed as civilians, lounging on the couch. They were watching Iris West as she reported the explosion of Mt. Zyton. Several other leaguers sat nearby. Question leaned against the wall in the corner. Black Canary and Red Arrow sat to the left of Dove, Red Arrow putting a strong hand on the blonde's shoulder for support until his former mentor arrived. Aquaman sat on the floor, eyes closed as he mourned in his own custom. Kara had made her way inside, leaning into the wall with closed eyes as Star Girl wrapped her in a hug, tears streaming down both their faces. Drinks were strewn around the coffee table, half-full.

Diana moved forward. She took the remote from Dove's hand and turned down the volume slightly, before lifting a glass. The ice clinked against the sides slightly as she did, rising it high above her head towards the television screen. Slowly, the other leaguers lifted their glasses and did the same.

"To Flash." She said, voice strong and unwavering. "The Fastest Man Alive."

"To Flash." The Leaguers echoed. Most stifled quiet sobs, but now also hid sad, knowing smiles. Because this was not a mourning period of his death. It was a celebration of his life. This was not the end of one of the greatest heroes to live, it was the beginning of a legacy he had been amazing, kind, and brave enough to create. And he would be honored. And he would never be forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

******Note: A/N's at the end of the chapter this time**

**Chapter 5: False Hope**

**December 22nd, 2017 07:40**

**Watchtower, Earth-16**

John Stewart had been, was, and always would be a strong man. He'd been in the Marine Corps. After that, he'd been recruited into the Lantern Corps. He'd seen things that would make surgeons cringe, faced villains that could make a General flinch back in fear just by blinking.

But he was never quite prepared for something like this. After all, who could be? There was no training to prepare you for losing your best friend. No teachings you could study, no handbooks to read. Nothing. Only stories from survivors of wars, and experience.

He held Shayera close, hands circled around her back and mindful of her wings, which twitched as he shifted her in his arms. The room they were in belonged to Batman, and was virtually indestructible. If it hadn't been, the walls would have collapsed. His girlfriend had nearly bashed them in with her mace after first hearing the news of their loss.

He pulled back and sighed. "He was a good man." He said finally. "Respectable. Didn't know how to shut up," they both laughed, a little brokenly, "but respectable."

Shay didn't say anything. John knew she'd considered herself to be Flash's older sister: competitive, playful, and tough; but also encouraging and loving. He knew she would need to do more than throw around a few weapons before she felt better.

She nodded at him a little and he sighed before making his way to the door. He turned off the automatic lock and was greeted to Diana's intense gaze when it opened. She walked in and, upon seeing their defeated looks, approached Shayera. She reeled back her arm before slamming her clenched fist in the Thanagarian's face.

Shay's head snapped to the side. Her mace flew out of her hand, landing with a clang on the dirt-smeared ground. She stared out at the woman she considered her friend through shocked green eyes. John ran forward, ready to hold Diana back if he needed to, but it was obvious that she had no intent on striking twice.

"This is not a time of mourning." Diana said fiercely. She held eye contact with the Thanagarian. "We will mourn when he is buried. But now, at this time, we must honor him."

There was a tense, heated silence. John stepped back, knowing when to give space. The two women stared at each other, as if sizing one another up, before Shay smiled. It was a weak smile, barely there, but was somehow the most radiant expression John had ever seen. A lone tear budded at the edge of her right eye, but didn't fall.

"Of course." She said softly. "How foolish of me."

Diana stared back at her evenly. "We all do things we regret." John winced; she was speaking in Clark's stead. "But we cannot take them back. Only fight for a brighter future." She looked to both of them now. "Flash taught us that."

With those words, she left the room. John looked to Shay. "I'll catch up with her." Shay nodded, moving to begin cleaning the room up. John followed Diana out of the room, the door shutting once more behind him, and caught her by the arm. She whipped around, but unclenched her fists upon seeing it was him.

"I need to know who he was." He said firmly.

"Wally." She told him. He let go of her arm. "Wally West."

He nodded. "Thanks." And then he did something he would, on a normal day, never do. But this was not a normal day. Having a normal day had gone down the drain when his best friend had exploded. He shoved past Diana without a second thought, hearing her slam into the ground as he ruined her balance.

That was for punching his girlfriend.

He changed briefly into jeans, a t-shirt and a brown leather jacket before walking to the surveillance room where he found J'onn with a dipped head in a meditation position. He put a hand on the Martian's shoulder to warn his arrival, but had a feeling that J'onn knew who it was the moment he'd stepped through the doorway.

"I need you to find where Wally West lived." He said. J'onn looked up at him, a flash of curiosity in his eyes before he nodded wisely. He did as asked within seconds of closing his eyes, and typed in the location to the zeta beam.

"If you are in need of assistance," He said, "I am always here."

"I should be saying the same to you." John replied, before he was beamed out.

He now stood in front of a dark building. It was surrounded by forest, but in the distance, you could make out a town that he quickly recognized as Central. He faced the building with a raised eyebrow.

It was brick, but old and worn from erosion and ivy. The windows were clean in the middle, but dirt and moss had crept into the rim, giving it a half-hearted cleanliness. Two oak doors with lionhead knockers reminded him of an old Scooby Doo episode he'd watched as a kid.

He knocked loudly and clearly using the knocker, and waited a minute before knocking again. The sound of distant footsteps could be heard, before the door swung open.

A woman looked up at him through wide, light blue eyes. Her hair, which might have once been blonde or light brown, was now a silvery white. She greeted him with a pleasant smile. "What brings you here tonight?" She asked.

"Excuse me." He coughed into his fist, still eyeing the house. "Is this the West residence?"

She chuckled. "Good lord, no, though there is a boy here who lives under that name. Are you looking for him?"

So she didn't realize he was missing—that he was dead.

He shook his head. "I wanted to leave something for him." He lied. "If you don't mind, what is this building?"

"This old place?" She patted the musty wall fondly. "It's an orphanage. Wally West, the boy I told you about, he's been here the longest. Almost got adopted once or twice when he was younger, but you know how it is." She smiled at him sadly. "He didn't want to leave me alone with the youngsters. The older he got, the harder it was to find him a family."

John coughed into his fist. "And how old is he now?" He asked, thinking back to all the times Flash had accepted a drink from him with a quiet snort.

"Oh, he just celebrated his seventeenth birthday." She said with a smile, ignoring him as he stared back at her, shocked.

Flash had only been seventeen. A teenager, just a kid. The league had always made fun of him for being slow on the uptake, or childish, or too loud or arrogant. But in the end, it had never been his personality, just his age.

Something about that really got to him. He backed slowly out of the orphanage. "Thank you, ma'am." He said, lying to get out of the building. "But I realize now I might know where he is. What I have is urgent. Thank you for your time." He turned and closed the door behind him before she could answer. Instead, he went out back and changed into his Lantern uniform.

_J'onn? I need you to beam me to Mt. Zyton. _He waited. Slowly, he felt his limbs begin to tingle, and he blinked and was suddenly standing in a crater. A news helicopter could be heard flying nearby, taking pictures and a live video feed.

That's all that was left of Flash, of Wally. A giant gaping crater. It was ironic. He'd always been the loudest, the most present, the one who always had some clever comeback or half-witted joke. He'd always been the one to make himself known. He'd left a Wally-shaped crater in their lives. It was sad. He'd always been such a big part of everyones lives, worming himself in with everyone, and now he was just...gone.

"You're here." It wasn't a statement of surprise. John jumped at the sound of another voice, before turning to see Batman kneeling on the edge of the crater. Silence crept through them as Lantern thought of a reply.

"I'm here." He finally settled with, walking up to the Dark Knight. "How's Nightwing?" He didn't usually care about other people. That'd been Flash's forte. But he knew that the speedster and the bats had always been close; it was like a tradition. "Where is he?"

"He's…recovering." Batman admitted. The ex-Marine rolled his eyes, having not expected an answer at all. "Robin's with him."

More silence.

"I'm waiting for it." John said. Seeing Batman here had been a beacon of hope to him. The famous detective never overlooked anything. If there was a conspiracy theory to be had, Bats had it. Hell, he'd probably be the one to come up with it.

"'It'?" Was that a smirk John saw? Or as Flash always said, a bat-smirk?

"For the theory." John answered, and he definitely didn't have a voice crack right then. His hands weren't shaking in the slightest as he desperately hoped for another answer as to where his friend had gone. "That he's still alive." He knew he was being cruel, that he should take Diana's advice and be proud of his friend instead of twisting reality to make him seem alive. Instead of relying on false hope. "I know you, Bats. You have a theory. You always have a theory."

"…Yes." Batman said finally, and John froze at his next words. "I have one."

John cursed softly. "Well, let's hear it then." He sat down next to the detective, staring blankly down at the crater.

"It is possible the extreme heat of the explosion triggered the Dive system to activate." Batman said stoically.

"Possible, but not likely." John replied. "Do _you_ think he's dead?"

Batman didn't reply, face unreadable underneath his matte black mask. Instead he slid down the slope of the crater and bent down, retrieving something from the ground. He made his way back up to John and put it in his hand, as if that were his answer.

John stared down at it. It was a muddy computer, the size of a small book, with a shattered screen. The keyboard was jammed with dirt and glass, and he struggled for a minute with it before managing to turn it on.

Dates and times of when Dive had been activated filled the computer screen in a small green font, barely eligible. It was a miracle the machine was even working, and he put it closer to his face as he read the times, frowning. At the end of each time was a little word, either Success or Failure, deeming how the test had gone. He looked up at Batman to ask what was important about this, but the man was gone.

He growled and looked back at the screen before stopping at a certain time. He blinked before zooming in as much as possible, before letting out a low mix between a chuckle of disbelief and a moan of confusion.

For displayed across the screen was: **DIVE Last Activated 12/22/17 03:27 SUCCESS**

* * *

**A/N: So...just for the sake of the fic, let's pretend the zeta beam takes you wherever you want.**

**Kyer (and anyone else who was wondering): Diana is from Themyscira-also known as Paradise Island. So it might not make that much sense that in the last chapter she referred to 'Earth customs' and 'Earth values' when she is, in all senses, from the planet herself. In this (sorry for not mentioning this earlier) she refers to those things as if she were an alien because that's how she saw herself-not an outsider, but in a place where things are a lot different than from what she's used to. For example, she wasn't accustomed to racism, homophobia, or other things like the clothing and language style. They were traits of a lifestyle she had to learn and get used to over time.**

**Also, sorry if I keep writing Jaime's name as Jamie. My computer keeps autocorrecting it and I don't know why.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a three-part chapter, posted in three different perspectives. We start out with Shayera, then to Roy, and finish with Jaime. Also, to explain why what happened did in the last chapter: ****it may seem a little out of character for Diana to punch Shay. But the difficulty of writing a group of people who've been through a tragedy/loss is that each person reacts differently, or diverge from their usual personality. So while some people may act okay or calm on the outside, they may be on a completely different track on the inside. Diana, I feel, is one of those characters. She's very good at putting up a strong front because that's what she's been taught to do: that these things happen. But that contrasts completely with what she's learned from her time in the League, where when someone dies there's a lot of sadness and heartbreak. She's struggling between her old customs and new; celebrating Flash's life or mourning his death, and is trying to find an equilibrium. She gets frustrated when she sees Shayera's more physical approach to the news because she sees her own struggles with Wally's death in Shay, which is upsetting because she's unsure of how to help Shay along with dealing with her own anger and sadness.**

**The reason why John wasn't angry is because of another type of reaction, which is denial. He isn't completely denying the fact that Wally's dead, per se, which is why he still feels sad about it. But there's a part of him that wants to hold on to the idea that he could be alive. He swears quietly when Batman says he has a theory, because he wants Wally to be alive no matter what but knows that it's extremely unlikely and that if he hangs on to that idea, when it's disproved he'll feel even worse than he did before.**

**All mentions of love in Roy's perspective is purely fraternal.**

**Let me know if there's some specific you want a reaction from!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Part I: From Darkness**

**December 22nd, 2017 07:55**

**Mt. Zyton, Earth-16**

Shayera approached John slowly and quietly, sitting down next to him at the edge of the crater. She closed her eyes and breathed in the comforting scent of pine trees, raw soil, and fresh air. Her emotions were rubbed raw from losing the man she'd considered to be her brother, but she'd long let go of the pain behind her violence. Beating the walls in had only been a means of riding out the adrenaline rush.

As she had left the Watchtower, several Leaguers had made a point of steering clear of her, and it made her frustrated. It was as if they thought she was only capable of anger and betrayal! Dove had been the only one to approach her on her way out, offering a few consoling words that would have been fake coming from someone else, but were heartfelt and meaningful from him.

She felt…sad, and a little lonely. It wasn't something she felt commonly, but was familiar with it all the same. She could only imagine the pain John felt, and laid a hand on his shoulder and rubbed soothing circles on it. She didn't understand why, but it had always calmed him down and helped him think clearly.

"What is that?" She asked curiously, regarding the small computer her boyfriend held only inches away from his face. His eyes widened and he zoomed in on something before muttering something under his breath. "John. What is that?"

"He's alive." He was still staring at the broken computer screen, but spoke to Shayera. "He's…he's alive. Flash is alive."

"What?" Shayera was shocked, to say the least, but part of her heart soared. John wouldn't lie to her, ever, and especially not about this. And the guesses he made were few and far between. He spoke of this like he would any other fact. "Give me that!" She snatched the computer out of his hands and struggled to read the letters on the screen. He made no move to take the equipment back. "I don't understand. What is Dive?"

"It was the system that Flash and Supes were sent to shut down. It sends people to alternate realities." John took a deep, calming breath. His hands gripped the side of the crater as sunlight began to lighten the dark sky. Around them, the forest slowly woke up from it's dreaming and came alive. Birds chirped loudly. Small animals rustled through the brush. A small robin flew down and perched on a slab of debris from the explosion, head cocked to the side as it eyed the couple. "Flash—Wally—is alive."

Shayera stood up. "If that is the case, shouldn't we tell the others?" She asked. "They deserve to know. What happens if they finalize his death? Or tell his parents?"

"Wally's an orphan." John replied, standing up as well. He faced the sunrise, holding up a dark hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight. "Batman's going back to his cave, probably telling Nightwing."

"And Kid Flash?" Shay asked. "Who is telling him?"

"For now, no one." John gulped. "This…this is just a theory. Bats didn't say for certain this meant that Wally's alive. It just means he's not dead. I don't want to get Kid's hopes up just to hurt him more."

"But if he's not alive, and he's not dead, what is he?"

"I don't know." John said. He shook his head as he spoke. "I don't know."

**Chapter 6 Part II: Gone**

**December 22nd, 2017 07:55**

**Wayne Mansion, Earth-16**

Roy felt like someone'd punched him in the gut. Flash was dead. Flash, the kid he'd fucking grew up with. The idiot Founder who didn't give a shit whether he died and left the rest of them alone, Wally-less, because he was dead and didn't bother to care.

It was like this every time. But he knew he wasn't taking the brunt of this. His hand tightened around Dick's shaking form. Tim had called Roy and told him what happened as soon as his older brother had returned home in Bruce's arms. Roy'd never heard Tim panicked before, not like that. Just his tone of voice was enough to unsettle him.

Dick made a quiet whimper and pressed his face into Roy's neck. The guy was covered in mud, literally head to toe, and it smeared across Roy's costume as he used his mechanical arm to keep himself propped up right. Dick's hand bled from lacerations of an unknown source.

"I can't believe he's gone." Dick whispered. He'd been repeating those five words for the past hour. Every time Roy heard them was like another punch in the gut.

He wanted to say, _everyone else is still here, Dick. Wally isn't the world. We're still here. I'm still here. _He wanted to say, _Bruce is still alive. Timmy still depends on you for everything. I'm still here. _But he didn't, because even more than that, he wanted to say, _I know. I miss him more than anything too. I would fucking die to bring him back because he was better than both of us. And we know it. _

How could Wally leave them? Leave him? After everything they'd been through?! Hell, after Jason died? Roy growled and hugged Dick closer, relishing in the body heat. The skin near his metal arm was always cold. It was nice to have heat on it for once.

"R-Roy." Dick peeled himself away a little bit. Cold air swooshed in between them, making the lingering heat retreat back to it's respective owner. "H-how are you?"

Roy winced at how badly worded that was. Hell, even Dick looked like he wanted to take the question back. "Well that was a stupid fucking question." He felt a little better after swearing, for some reason. Even if Dick cringed, just like he did every time someone swore.

"Seriously, Roy." Dick sniffed a little. "I've been sitting here bawling my e-eyes out and you haven't said a word. I'm here for you. To listen."

Roy closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Dick's shoulder in a brief moment of stillness. The only noise in the frosty night chill was their shaky breathing. _I don't understand how he could have died. One second he's just here and laughing and annoying the hell out of everyone and then he goes on some mission that's supposed to be easy and it's like he just chose to leave us. Did we do something wrong? Did he want to die? I don't get how people can just sneak their way into your life and then leave without even saying goodbye, like they don't care. It's like the closer they are and the more you love them the more they can hurt you. _

"I guess I just miss him a lot." Roy said. His voice was hoarse. "I don't know how else to put it."

That seemed to be enough for Dick, who somehow read into what he said and understood what he meant to say. The acrobat carded his hands through Roy's hair and they both cried silently. No noise was left in the house. All was silent in the Wayne Mansion. Alfred was out in England taking care of a sick friend, and Tim was outside waiting for Conner. Roy watched, frozen, as blood beaded out from his friend—no, his _brother_'s hand and stained the white silk sheets in a sort of morbid tie-dye.

"I miss him too." Dick said. And in that moment, Wally was gone. Any trace of belief that he wasn't dead, that he somehow survived, was gone. Like he'd placed a hand on their shoulders, a heavy weight, and kept them from letting him go. And now his hand was no longer there.

And now he was gone.

**Chapter 6 part III: Thank You**

**December 22nd, 2017 07:55**

**Mt. Justice, Earth-16**

Jaime held Bart in his arms like a bride. Other members of Young Justice were comforting each other, crying and talking about their loss and the memories they had of Flash. It was a dull sort of remembrance, one that Flash probably would have hated.

But when he walked into the room, speedster in hands, the conversations had ceased. Worried, downcast eyes from every part of the room watched his every move.

He didn't stop walking. The lack of motion would wake Bart up, and the speedster had just gotten to sleep. Cried to sleep. So Jaime kept moving, through the living room and past the kitchen. He avoided the newly incorporated elevator leading to various living quarters and took the stairs. As he waited patiently for his motion-activated bedroom door to open he paced. Because he knew how much Bart hated standing still.

The door opened slowly, and Jaime walked inside. He used the vocal system to lock it, and then carefully laid Bart down on the bed.

Jaime moved to tug the covers over his friend, but Bart whimpered and his hands unconsciously grappled the air. With a quiet, sad sigh Jaime laid down next to Bart in the bed, letting the speedster tuck himself under his friend's arms and shake, visibly shake, with sobs as he dreamt.

Now, Jaime didn't know who Flash was to his friend, but he assumed they were like brothers. He also didn't know what it was like to lose a brother. There was no way he was ready to help Bart through this. But he would, because he knew that if he were the one going through this, Bart would do literally anything, _anything_ to make him feel better. Just like Flash, Kid Flash was innately good.

So he wrapped his arms around his friend and hoped that would do.

"You can get through this, Bart." He murmured, trying to find the right words. "You're the strongest, most resilient kid I've ever met. You can get through this. I know you can."

He felt Bart hold on to him a little more, breathe a little deeper, and wondered if he was wrong and Bart really was awake this entire time. And something about that notion made Jaime's heart wrench, just a little, just enough to make him realize how utterly hopeless he was being. But he wouldn't give up on Bart, especially not when he felt like everything was in vain. When the world had told Bart to give up on him, Bart had flipped them the bird and tried his hardest anyway. And now it was Jaime's time to return the favor.

It was muffled and quieted by his jacket, but he swore he heard Bart whisper, "Thank you." It wasn't an 'I believe you', but Jaime had a feeling it was the best he was going to hear out of his _hermano_'s mouth for a long, long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed so far! I really appreciate it! **

**So far, pretty much each chapter (save one or two) have covered different reactions. This one will too, but it's going to circulate more around Wally/them finding out more about him after this.**

**RollingUpHigh: Thanks for telling me! I decided to write this chapter in Iris and Hal's perspective. You said Hal was Barry's best friend, so he definitely has to be included. The next chapter will be Artemis and Bruce's POV, and will cover what happened to Wally and where he is. The chapter after that will be more in depth with where Wally is, and how Superman's coping.**

**IMPORTANT: I haven't really read that much about Green Lantern (comparatively). So if some of the stuff is wrong, it's because of that. I'm edging on him being more of the Hal-that-never-showed-up in Young Justice because I honestly don't know much about him otherwise, save what I can get from Wikia. But I definitely want to include him (because him and Barry were best friends) so I thought that YJ was a better way of going about doing that. There'll be another note at the bottom explaining some stuff he did in the chapter.**

**Georgia Kemp belongs entirely to me, and George is actually a legit nickname for people named Georgia. Just saying.**

**As a heads up, I'm beginning SAT prep so I might not be able to update as often as I'd like. At the best it'll probably be once or twice every two-three weeks.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review :)**

**xxx,**

**Eve**

**Chapter 7 Part I: Homeward**

**December 22nd, 2017 08:24**

**Mt. Justice, Earth-16**

Iris rubbed her swollen belly as she walked around the kitchen. She'd just gotten back from work, having been called in early to report an explosion at Mt. Zyton. She'd already known that Wally was on a mission there, and only hoped that it had gone well. The boy was under enough pressure, having taken up the Flash mantle for the second time in his life.

She smiled. Her friend Judy from work was assigned to fill in for her during maternity leave, but she wanted to stay working for as long as possible. Her co-workers had been incredibly kind and understanding after Barry died, helping her in every way possible with the pregnancy.

Putting the kettle on the stove and pulling out a mug, she began making tea. Her eyes drifted to the picture of her, Barry, Wally, and Bart that had been taken shortly after Bart's arrival. The boy was so exited to meet them, Iris remembered. So young and energetic and full of life. He was like a son to her, and a little brother to Wally. Barry had joked that after the twins, it would be like having four kids. She had a feeling he would be right.

A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned the stove on low before walking to the door and opening it.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as Bart hugged her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder. His small frame shook, and his hands fisted the back of her shirt. She hadn't seen him this torn up in a long time, not since he first arrived and had nightmares. And certainly not in public.

She carefully pulled Bart closer to her and looked to see who else was in the doorway. A tired Jaime, still in his pajamas, and Hal Jordan. The sight of Barry's best friend made her worried. He rarely visited, on the principle that he felt like he'd let Flash down and felt uncomfortable in their home, opting to invite Iris out at least once a week for lunch.

"Hal?" She asked gently, supporting Bart with one arm so she could reach out with the other and turn the man to face her. "Is something wrong?"

Hal refused to meet her eyes. Sorrow and long, tiring nights made him weary.

"You should sit down." He said.

And suddenly Iris was reminded of the night Barry died.

It had been cold, and only recently after Bart had 'spoiled' her pregnancy. Hal, Diana, and J'onn had arrived at her door with looks of failure, of regret. And they hadn't needed to tell Iris that her husband was gone, because somehow she knew. It was in the way the moon failed to rise slowly over the dark sky, signifying the beginning of a new cycle. It was in the stillness of the air, and the looks on their faces.

She made it to the couch before letting Bart go to rub her stomach mournfully. She didn't cry, or weep, or sob. Instead, as the kettle began to whistle, she said to no one in particular, "Would one of you boys please get that?"

Jaime was up before anyone could blink, turning off the stove and pouring the steaming water into a mug. He dropped the teabag inside as well and returned, carefully handing it to Iris with a worried expression.

Poor boy, she thought. He was far too young to feel that kind of pressure, and certainly not in her home. She and Barry had always worked hard to make their living space comfortable and relaxing, treating everyone who walked into it like family. She knew Jaime never met with Wally enough to be friends, but there had been an underlying respect for the speedster. More than part of her wondered if it was because Jaime saw Bart's pain through his smile, and could do the same with Wally.

"Thank you, dear." She said, setting the mug down on the coffee table. Bart still clung to her side, and she rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Iris." Hal began, and cut himself off. He met her eyes for a split second, and she saw a deep, lingering pain in him that no man should have. He looked much older than Barry's old friend; he had grown.

"I won't blame you, Hal." She told him, resting her hand over his.

"He's…" She remembered how traumatized he'd been after Barry's death. He said dropped the remaining façade and his expression crumbled slightly. "Iris…I—"

"How hurt is he?" It was never supposed to end this way. Yet here they were. Her eyes watered, and tears rolled down her cheeks as she wondered how long the boy she considered her son had left to live. "How long does he have?"

Hal's eyes finally met hers. "He didn't make it." He said. "He's gone."

Iris trembled for a moment before holding Bart tightly, rocking him back and forth and burying her face in his hair. She heard Hal quietly lead Jaime out of the room to give the now family of two some space. Bart reciprocated her tight hug, allowing him to be coddled for the first time since he'd landed in their decade.

Hal walked back in alone, putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it comfortingly before heading over to the door and leaving. Iris sniffed and held Bart tighter, allowing the feeling of being needed by someone so small and young to wash over her while listening to the sounds of Hal's motorcycle in the background.

Eventually, they both stopped crying. It had been at least thirty minutes since Hal had knocked on her door, and sunlight streamed through the windows onto her face. She held Bart in her arms like a child, rubbing his back with one hand and wiping the stray tears from his cheeks with the other.

Jaime walked in with three hot plates of food balanced on his arms. Eggs, bacon, hash browns, and other foods Iris didn't even know she had were spread over them. He set down two plates on the coffee table in front of them and sat in the armchair with his own. Forks and knives were laid carefully on the side of the plate.

"I hope you don't mind," He said awkwardly. "I used your kitchen without asking." He brought his eyes down to stare at the kitchen table, like he wasn't sure if he did the right thing making them food. The food did look good, but Iris couldn't help but wonder why he'd made it. For Bart, most likely. Or for the twins.

She felt the tears well up again. Wally would always make her breakfast when he could, sometimes bring over Artemis to join them. The girl had always been so kind, so loving. Iris could see why he had fallen for her.

She pulled away from Bart, who looked emotionally worn out. There were dark circles under his eyes, and she nodded to him. With that permission in mind, he sped-ate his food and zoomed to the guest room for some much-needed sleep.

"He slept a little at Mt. Justice." Jaime told her. He stared at the doorway where Bart had exited the room as he talked. "But he kept having nightmares. Then Hal came to get us and find you."

"You're a good friend." She said, smiling at him sadly. _I used to wonder why Wally trusted his baby cousin to the team. Now I know why. _Wally hadn't trusted the team with Bart; he'd trusted _Jaime_ with Bart.

"I just want to help him." Jaime said, sounding lost. He kept looking at the doorway, worry crossing over his features. It was obvious he wanted to check on his friend and keep the nightmares at bay, but also didn't want to leave Iris on her own.

"You already have." She told him, and nodded at the door. "Go. I'll be out here if you need anything."

He didn't wait another second, practically running after her grandson. She smiled sadly. Wally…Wally had been a good son. He _was_ a good son. She was proud of him for giving so much and expecting so little in return, more proud than he could know. But there was a part of her that wished that Wests weren't so giving, that maybe she could just indulge in the feeling of holding her son and grandson and being held by her husband.

But that was what was great about them, Iris thought. That's why she fell in love with Barry in the first place. Because Wests always protected the people they called family. No matter the cost.

**Chapter 7 Part II: Forget**

**December 22nd, 2017 08:56**

**Coast City, Earth-16**

Hal gripped the handles of his motorcycle tightly as he swerved through his city. From time to time, green lights still flashing in vacant windows caught his eye, small memorials of the day the citizens refused to run; the day Coast City became "The City Without Fear". He ignored the lights, mind swimming. Iris' expression etched permanently into his mind; the way she hunched over Bart as she cried. He couldn't take it.

He remembered the day before Barry died. They'd been talking about Bart, after finding out the speedster's true intentions for travelling back to their time, and then about Wally. Barry told him about how Wally met Kyle Rayner, and how they'd both nearly lost to Sonar because of their bickering.

Barry had asked him to take care of Wally, just in case. Kid Flash was experienced, and Hal knew from other stories that the KF from Young Justice was the same Flash who founded the Justice League. But he was still a kid, still learning and trying to find his place in the world. Hal had simply nodded, then. Assuming that the need for him to step in for his friend would never arise.

He was wrong. And he'd failed. Wally was dead. It sent a numb feeling through his body, the fact that he'd failed yet another person.

He pulled in front of Georgia's Bar and strolled inside. George Kemp, the owner, nodded his direction and slid a malt liquor onto the table nearest to her. Hal downed it in gulps, letting his mind become slightly numb before he set the glass back down.

"Fuck." He declared loudly, a self-loathing giving his voice a steel edge. Several of the set-up workers nearby turned his direction, glaring. Georgia folded her arms from across him at the table and rested her hands on them.

"Rough night, huh?" She asked sympathetically. "Who died?"

Hal sent her such a bitter look her mouth dropped open. She stood up abruptly, her stool clattering to the floor with a sharp _clack!_

"Wait," She began shrilly, and he picked the liquor back up. "Someone actually—"

She cut herself off, blushing as she realized how loud she was being. The stool on the floor had a snapped leg from when it fell over, so she pulled up a chair and looked across at him. A hesitant hand reached out across the table and peeled Hal's fingers off of his drink, squeezing them. "I haven't seen you look this bad since Barry…Hun, you know I'm always here to talk, yeah?"

"Thanks, George." He said. "I…Wally—"

"No!" Georgia gasped and covered her mouth with her other manicured hand. Blue eyes widened. "The little ginger boy Barry looked after? That sweet little boy? I'm so sorry, Hal. I really am. What happened?"

Hal refused to meet her gaze. Instead, he stared darkly out at the window, where a green light hung. It was turned off, but sunlight hit it and made it appear to be glowing.

"It's okay if you can't tell me." She told him, using her other hand to brush a curl of blonde hair behind her pierced ear, stood up and walked around the table. Her arms stuck out on either side of her, and she waited patiently.

"George, I don't need a hug." Hal said tiredly. _I don't want to talk about him…I just want one morning…one morning to just…not be sad. To not have to think about it._

"Well, shucks for you!" Georgia exclaimed, and he looked up at her in surprise. Her blue eyes were watery, threatening to send mascara stains down her cheeks. "Because _I _do! Someone you care about just died, and that makes me sad!"

Standing up, Hal reached forward and held her in his arms. He felt her nails dig sharply into his shoulder blades through his thin shirt, her tears staining it.

It was too much. He let her go and backed away, his eyes watering slightly. "I—I have to go." He stumbled out of the bar, ignoring Georgia as she called his name through the door. He opened his phone as he walked out, seeing the multiple missed messages from John, and a few from other Leaguers. The phone was snapped shut and turned off, discarded into his pocket. Decidedly leaving his motorcycle where it was, he began to sprint through the town.

He passed people just waking up, excited that it was two days before Christmas. He ran across children holding their parents hand and skipping happily with bright smiles. A small ginger boy eagerly dragged his parents down the street by the hands, and Hal's heart tightened. _He was like a son to me. And now he's gone._

It was like he was trying to run away from his own thoughts, but he couldn't help it. Memories flashed past him as he ran, like an old movie he couldn't shut off or mute.

He remembered the night after Barry died. A couple leaguers in the Allen family kitchen had consoled Iris while Bart and Jaime sat on the couch. After a few minutes of sipping cold coffee and ignoring his impending headache, Hal had noticed that Wally was gone. Immediately looking for Dick, knowing that the pair was practically joined at the hip, he saw nothing.

He'd gone out to the porch, then, and found the ex-Robin, along with Artemis, hugging the speedster while he sobbed. Nothing had gone through his mind then besides a strong paternal wave of protectiveness. He strode up to the three teens and edged Dick and Artemis away, nodding pointedly at the screen door to tell them to go back inside. Then, wrapping Wally in his arms, he'd said, "Your uncle was a good man."

It had been the only consolation he'd been able to give the boy.

"Wally," He muttered, sweat beginning to soak through the back of his chest. A blonde woman with bright red lips gave him a once-over and winked as he passed her, and he stopped himself from snapping at her. _I'm obviously not okay. Why the hell are you flirting with me when you can tell I'm not okay? _"You were a good man."

And he realized then that that was the only consolation he could give himself.

* * *

**Note: So, as said in the A/N, I'm trying to use Hal (who never showed up/was mentioned)as someone from YJ, to prevent messing up his entire perspective and destroying his otherwise characterization. So I used the fact that he never showed up/was mentioned in YJ to show that he and Barry were friends, but John was the one in the league so he never was really around that much. Then Barry died, but being around Iris and everyone all at once was really overwhelming and he couldn't handle the fact that his best friend was dead so instead of visiting the Allen home a lot, he takes Iris out for lunch at least every week (because he cares about her and was friends with her too). He left because he's big on the personal space thing (as seen when he doesn't get involved with the league besides Barry), which is also why he takes Jaime out of the room when Iris and Bart cry-to give them space. He also leaves because seeing the woman who his dead best friend loved have to find out, from him, that the other person he was supposed to keep safe was dead really got to him.**

**I tried to add in a few things from GL that I read on wikia just to fill in his character a little more (the whole City Without Fear thing). But if there's anything wrong with it tell me and I'll make sure to fix it for upcoming chapters.**

**So...yeah. **

**Don't forget to review! Hope you liked the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Artemis was...actually really calming to write, for some reason. After her, it's going to be more plot (a.k.a Bruce).**

**Also, I'm doing each chapter in a different character's perspective, and will never use the same person twice. But that doesn't mean that once I finish that character's perspective, they won't keep appearing in the story/plot.**

**Last chapter I accidentally put the location for Iris' perspective as Mt. Justice when it was supposed to be Central. It's not that big of a deal, but it was bugging me :P**

**I got the tarot card meaning from this website: /resource/cards/**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review :)**

**xxx,**

**Eve**

**Chapter 8 Part I: Nevermore **

**December 22nd, 2017 09:00**

**Mt. Justice, Earth-16**

Her phone, cracked and battered, lay constantly vibrating on the bed next to her. The blinds were down and the lights turned off, leaving the room cloaked in darkness.

There was absolute silence.

Wally was gone.

Just like that. Gone.

She held a small box in her trembling hand, gripping it tight enough that her skin turned white.

The door opened. Zatanna walked in without a word, closing the door behind her. Broken glass from smashed picture frames crunched underneath her shoes as she walked over to the bed and sat down. The mattress dipped under her weight as she crawled across the covers and lay down next to Artemis.

They didn't say anything. They didn't move, or hug, or cry. Artemis felt fingers pry the box away and set it on the desk. She heard the sound of glass reforming, becoming what it had once been. The sound of pictures unripping themselves.

All the while, neither of them moved.

They were acquaintances, but they weren't friends. They trusted each other with their lives, but they never shared more than they had to.

They'd never needed to share.

For Artemis birthday, Zatanna had given her and Wally a tarot card: The Lovers. Inscribed on the back in small, curly handwriting was it's meaning. The harmonious union of two beings, the necessity of proper choice, and that love is a flame that must not be left unattended.

It was strange, but unique. Wally loved it, probably because he was interested in things like that—one of the influences from being Dick's friend. Artemis had never gone without it until now. But now she would never get it back.

Wally had taken it with him on the mission. For good luck.

Slowly, the blinds began to open on their own, by magic. Morning light streamed in onto the bed, illuminating torn, ripped sheets.

_It doesn't feel like he's gone. _She thought. _Something so tragic happens…and then another day starts again. _

She turned to Zatanna and reached for the box. She handed it to her companion and waited as it was opened.

A ring. A beautiful ring with a bright ruby surrounded by clusters of small opals. She didn't know how he'd afforded it, but he had. Probably with the help of his friends.

"Oh." Zatanna said. She didn't sound shocked, just understanding. The box closed silently and was placed on the nightstand.

"Yeah." Artemis laughed bitterly. Tears dripped down her cheeks, leaving streaks. Zatanna put a hand on her arm comfortingly.

"Listen…there's something I need to tell you." She paused. "It's about Wally."

Artemis listened, uncharacteristically silent.

"Green Lantern and Hawkgirl contacted me. They said…they needed to talk to you about him. Tell you something. They tried getting a hold of Hal or Dick or Roy but they wouldn't answer."

_It doesn't feel like he's gone…_ Artemis' eyes widened, and she stood up bravely. Her uniform was battered and dirty from her mission last night, but still wearable.

"Where are they?" She demanded.

"Down at…" Zatanna stared at the ground. "They're at the Crater."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, rustling through her closet and retrieving her bow and arrows. "The Crater?" _Wally, if—when—I find you, you are **so dead**_.

"It's what they're calling Mt. Zyton…that's all that's left." Zatanna stepped in her way as she tried to leave. "Take this. It's charmed—not by me. It'll get you past the others without being seen, but it only works for ten minutes. Rub the left wing." It was another Tarot card—Temperance.

She was telling Artemis to leave without having to confront anyone, having to accept apologies and well-meaning hugs that would only hurt her; to leave without worrying about one of the Bats or another Leaguer following her.

"Thanks." Artemis said. "For everything."

"Keep in touch." Zatanna replied. "I had a feeling…bring him back home safely." The archer nodded and rubbed the left wing of the figure on the card. Like a chameleon, her skin slowly faded into the background. It was surreal—knowing that you were looking at your arm, but not seeing it. She paused in the doorway and turned, her sharp eyes boring holes into the burgundy velvet box that the ring was in. And then she was gone.

"Good luck." She heard Zatanna whisper as she raced down the hallway, slipping Temperance into her pocket. She ran straight through the living room, amused as the loud thudding of boots alarmed the wayward YJ members. Pushing herself down the stairs three at a time, she skidded in front of the vehicles of various members.

She herself didn't own a thing; with no money to pay for it, and unwilling to accept someone else buying her one, she just rode with Wally when she had to. The speedster had certainly never minded. But now…

Dick had taken one out of two of his motorcycles. _He won't mind…I'll just borrow it._ Artemis found the keys already in the ignition and slid onto the bike. It hummed underneath her and made her feel like she was on a racehorse. _Jeez. No wonder this thing cost so much. _

She leaned over, trying not to tip herself sideways, and pressed the button to the secret road entrance. Then, with little more than hope and determination, she rode into the night. Little to no attention was given to the speed limit.

After all, who could care about trivial things like that? She had a speedster to save.

**Chapter 8 Part II: Distance**

**December 22nd, 2017 09:15**

**Batcave, Earth-16**

Bruce Wayne sat calmly in the sleek leather rolling chair, a mug of coffee in his hands and a replay of Mt. Zyton's security footage on the screen before him. When he'd heard about the mission, he'd hacked into the laboratory's computer system and made sure to record all of the rooms, just in case. Now, as he watched Flash getting trapped in the heart of the lab, he was glad he had.

Never having been known as a social man, Bruce spent most of the time shared with the speedster either giving him a new mission or telling him to be quiet. It was a natural reaction to the loud, boisterous personality he was confronted with. It wasn't that he didn't like Flash—Wally or Barry—it was just that he preferred things stay quiet while he worked. And being subtle never worked on speedsters.

Just like Dick, Bart, and Roy, Bruce knew that the Flash he'd founded the Justice League was Wally, the same way he'd noticed when Barry had reclaimed the mantle in Central. It earned the redhead a grudging but deep respect, because he knew more than anyone else how difficult it was for someone to become a hero at such a young age.

A long time ago, one of the first missions they'd had together, Flash had saved Batman's life. A mutant with superspeed that attempted to vibrate his hand through Bruce's chest confronted them and Flash ended up pushing him out of the way before it could happen. They'd then taken the villain down with ease.

It was time for Bruce to repay that debt. But he knew that he was the wrong person to send in to do this. He cared about Flash, there was no doubt about that, but he knew there were people who would never forgive themselves if they didn't help—his son included.

He picked up his communicator and flicked it on.

_"Batman?"_

"Diana." He set down his coffee and put the security footage on pause. "Flash is alive."

"_What?_" She sounded tired, worn down. Bruce didn't blame her—with him down in the cave and Superman lost in his guilt, she was the only person left to lead the league. He appreciated that she didn't ask if he was sure—otherwise, he wouldn't have called her. "_How?_"

"The DIVE system was activated before the explosion." He waited for her to respond, hearing a sobbing voice in the background. When all he heard was more sobs, he asked, "Clark?"

_"Aquaman." _Bruce rolled his eyes from underneath the cowl. Arthur was strong and capable most of the time, but he was very…emotional. _"So Flash is in another universe?"_ The background sobbing ceased immediately, and Bruce could almost hear the king perk up.

"No. DIVE was only tested on human DNA and physiology, not meta. Most likely scenario, he's trapped between this world and another."

_"Between time and space? That is a long distance to cross. Perhaps Zatanna and Hawkgirl could help?"_ He heard her walking around the Watchtower, giving small comforts and words to the people she passed by.

"John called Artemis. They're at Mt. Zyton."

_"And Hal?" _

"He took Bart and Jaime to see Iris." Bruce took a long gulp of coffee. This was his third day with no sleep, and he was beginning to see why Dick loved sleeping in late when he was younger.

"_Where should I meet you?"_ That's what he loved about Diana—he never needed to ask. They were always on the same page.

"Zyton, ten minutes." He hung up and turned to see Roy leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed, expression restless and haggard. Dark circles hung under the boy's eyes, and he was still dirty and battered from his most recent mission.

"Dick's sleeping." He said, head cocking to the side. "I'll go wake him up." He pushed off of the wall and found himself being pinned back against it by Bruce, whose eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No." He stated angrily. The chances of being able to get Wally back were slim to none, and getting Dick's hopes up only to crush them was more than Bruce was willing to put his son through.

"Yes." Roy hissed, and Bruce felt surprised as anger and a hint of pride swelled within him. Was he…_proud_ that the archer was standing up to him? "And not because I think he deserves to know—which he _does_—but because if what I heard you say is true, and Wally's stuck between _space and time_, I know who can help. But only Dick knows how to get her."

"Who?" Bruce demanded. Roy stubbornly turned his head to the side, and Bruce tightened the grip he had on the bruised arms.

"Her name," The redhead finally said through gritted teeth, "Is Raven."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter's perspective is in Raven's and Oliver's :) She's, like Hal, the Raven that never showed up in Young Justice. Hope you like it! **

**Hey, so remember how I said I wouldn't be able to update as much because of SAT prep? So…the battle between that and procrastination happened and I think you can guess who won. I ended up going on a writing spree and basically finishing the fic. I still have stuff to edit, but it'll be up and done within the next three weeks.**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**xxx,**

**Eve**

**Chapter 9 Part I: Free**

**December 22nd, 2017 10:03**

**Unknown**

Raven closed her eyes and concentrated on her energy, focused on her internal balance of her psyche. Around her, meditation crystals were spread in a perfect circle to aid her.

Something had been disturbing the energy of the world for a very long time. It was focused at Mt. Zyton until early that morning, when most of it had dispelled. Knowing that things couldn't just disappear like that, it made her nervous. Nervous, and slightly giddy.

Years had passed since she tried donning her old cape, instead devoting herself to gaining complete control of her powers. In the mountains, she'd trained using meditation and chakra healing for two years, before moving to a riverside gypsy habitat for six months while abstaining from using her powers.

She was ready to become a hero again. She was ready to use her powers to save people, not save herself.

But in the back of her mind, something was off kilter. Whether it was a person or an animal, a living creature was where it shouldn't be; she could feel whatever it was hovering outside the corner of her mind like it was lost.

A knock at the door of the tiny cabin made her crack open one eye.

No one ever visited her. No one ever came through these mountains. _Ever_.

She held up a hand, still floating in her meditation pose, and the door swung open slowly.

Three figures stood in the doorway. She raised her hands and showed that she didn't have any weapons.

"Why are you here?" She asked them. One stood out to her over the others; it trembled slightly but not from fear; from sadness. She could feel the overwhelming pain coming from all three of them. Unlike before, she recognized the emotions and their presence but refused to allow them affect her. She was in complete control of her self and body.

"Rae." Dick. Floating down to the ground, she walked over to her long-time friend and hugged him tightly. She felt his surprise, and smiled to herself just enough to be noticeable. Before, she would be forced to shy away from physical contact because of her lack of control. Now, she was free.

"You're Batman, then." She looked over to the tallest figure, dropping her arms back to her sides and taking a few steps back. Batman didn't say anything, but she knew that for him it was normal not to. With that thought in mind, she turned to the last figure. "Speedy." Her posture became stiff as she regarded him.

"It's Arsenal." He told her gruffly. When working together, they'd never gotten along. He hadn't trusted her lack of control on her powers, having seen firsthand what they could do, and she disliked his quick-to-anger and often judgemental attitude. But he acted—and _felt_—much less hostile than he had before.

"Come in." She told them, waving them inside to the living room. It was comprised of a couch and two chairs, and she watched them sit down before floating back into her meditation pose. But her eyes trailed on Roy, confusion and alarm ringing through her. "You haven't aged." She commented. Dick looked at least eighteen, but Roy looked almost the same age since she'd last seen him. Fifteen at the most.

"No." Roy countered. "I haven't." He refused to meet her gaze, and her stare softened. _I understand what it's like to have secrets. You don't have to share if you don't want to. _She turned to face Bruce. A demanding need to know her rolled off of him like a tidal wave.

"You want to know how we all met." She guessed. "You sent Robin and Speedy on a mission a long time ago, to investigate the claims of supernatural influences in a small town in Arizona. They told you it was nothing." Batman nodded. "It was me. They offered to take me back with them, but I knew I didn't have control of my powers. I was…afraid, frankly, because seclusion was the only answer I could see to keep myself from hurting people. We met a few more times after that, when they would go on missions and once I had more control over my powers."

"You forgot to mention Trigon." Roy said, and she looked at him with a leveled expression.

"Trigon?" Batman asked stoically, but there was a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Her dad." Roy looked at her while he spoke. "He tried to take over her powers and use her as a portal to get to our world. We stopped it from happening."

"She really did most of the work." Dick said quietly. He sat hunched over next to Batman, staring hopelessly down at his feet. The utter misery that he emanated threatened to overthrow her balance, and she frowned. Only one thing could possibly upset him this much.

"Wally's dead." She confirmed, watching all three of the men before her stiffen as Roy edged protectively in front of Dick, despite his smaller size. She remembered hearing about Flash, just a teenager, from both sidekicks. He'd sounded like a genuinely good person, and those were hard to come by.

"He's trapped between space and time." Roy told her through a clenched jaw. His hair, which might have once been a buzz cut, had grown out slightly. He looked so, so young the way you could tell he blamed himself for everything. "Can you get him back?"

She considered it. "If he's dead, I can't bring him back. But if it's both his spirit _and _body that are gone…it's possible." So Wally was the thing that was missing, hovering just outside of her mind.

"His body's gone too." Batman confirmed.

"I'd need to go to where he disappeared." She continued. "Or as close as possible."

"It's a crater." Roy said. "We can get to it."

"Give me a minute." Raven closed her eyes and focused. The energy began to flow through her body faster, before dispelling into the room as her mind went blank. She was in her soul, now, and tread carefully.

She could see him. Lithe and toned, and floating in his subconscious. His face was screwed up in pain and confusion, but she couldn't get closer. Literally—he was, in all senses but one, dead. His body and mind existed, but were separated. Since memories were tied to physical being, she doubted he had any. He was out of balance, and it would only take so much time before he would be lost forever.

Opening her eyes and looking out at the three men before her, she sighed. "I can't help him." She admitted quietly, watching as Dick's face broke in pain. "But I _can_ help you help him. He needs to be brought back by people who were closest to him."

"Why?" Roy demanded.

"Because. His body and mind are no longer tied together. I can easily get his body, but his mind naturally defends itself against things it can't recognize—me included. Even if he has no memories of _you_, his mind won't see you as a threat."

"So you're saying…" Dick's voice cracked slightly as he spoke. "That you can bring him back?"

"Essentially." It would take a lot of power…and she'd probably lose some of the balance she tried so hard to maintain, but she owed Roy and Dick her life. And if this is how she could repay them, she would. After all, that's what friends were for.

**Chapter 9 Part II: Alive**

**December 23rd, 2017 10:12**

**Watchtower, Earth-16**

Oliver sat between Dinah and Dove. Supergirl, Hawk, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel (unwillingly), Huntress, and Cyborg all sat around him in a half-circle of chairs and desks, like in a court. Before them stood a defeated, guilty-looking Clark. Diana would have been in attendance, but was apparently gathering up a hoard of towels and metal plug-less bathtubs for Batman, reason unknown.

Despite Flash having died only a day ago, Superman was a mess. His hair was dirty and tangled, his suit worn and dirty. His cape was in tatters, and he'd been training himself dull for three hours. There were tears in his eyes as he looked at them desperately for any trace of fear and hatred.

There were none. Kara was crying, not meeting her cousin's eyes. Courtney—Stargirl—glared at them when they tried to bring her to court, but it couldn't be helped. Dove looked miserable and tired, having had to stand on his feet and talk to a room full of religious sticklers for twelve hours straight to stop a violent coup d'état before hearing the news and rushing back. Hawk nearly severed Ollie for trying to drag the kid out of bed, but it had to be done.

J'onn looked disappointed and sad in a gentle way, and Captain Marvel was actually crying. Ollie didn't blame him—the giant-sized kid absolutely idolized Superman, and seeing him so broken must be hard. Not to mention Flash was basically one of the only heroes that took him seriously after finding out his identity. Cyborg, Dinah, and Huntress kept their expressions cool and dignified, but even they had the sense to be worn down.

But it was absolutely crystal clear that none of them wanted to blame Clark.

"Superman," J'onn said. "The Court has come to a decision." The Court—only in place if one of the founders died by the hands of another Leaguer, to decide what had to be done. No death penalties, no tortures. And only people who would remain unprejudiced.

"Clark Kent, you are found," Dove said. Everyone held their breath, "Not guilty of any charge. You trusted Flash and his judgments, wrong though they may be, and that can never go punished. You are a true friend, Clark, and your intent was never to kill." His voice was hoarse and rough from already having spoken for so long.

Clark looked ready to say something—_protest_, by the looks of it—when a phone rang. Huntress looked between them all harshly before flipping out a communicator—a _bat_ communicator. "Yes?" She asked.

Silence. Her eyes widened, shocking Oliver. He'd never seen her show any emotion. Then, her voice level, she said: "It's Batman. Flash…_Wally_ is alive."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow, only a few chapters left :) Exciting!**

**Don't forget to review :) **

**Xxx,**

**Eve**

**Chapter 10: Free**

**December 23rd, 2017 12:07**

**Central City, Earth-16**

Bart clung to Jaime's t-shirt like it was a lifeline, trembling and burrowing into his friend as much as possible. Warm arms tucked him under the Beetle's chin, rubbing his back, trying to get him to calm down. He'd already had three panic attacks. Both of them were fearful of a fourth.

The cell phone in his pocket rang. He felt Jaime hesitate before pulling it out for him.

"It's someone named Bruce." He told Bart, who took the phone and held it to his ear without moving their positions.

_"Wally is alive. Iris is not picking up. We need her."_

Bart felt another panic attack coming on. He gripped Jaime's t-shirt so hard his hands turned a sickening white, and his breaths came in wheezes. "W-What?" He managed to say. He could almost hear Batman frown on the other end.

_"Where are you?"_

"W-With Jaime. Iris." Bart stumbled over his words, his brain refusing to cooperate.

_"Hal?"_

"G—" Bart swallowed loudly. "Gone."

_"Take Iris to Mt. Zyton. Bring ice." _Bruce lingered on the phone a moment longer. _"You're a good kid, Bart."_ The line cut off. Bart trembled, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself before looking up at Jaime.

"Bats." He mumbled in explanation. "Says Wally…says Wally's…alive." Jaime helped him sit up. "God—I didn't—was afraid he was gone."

"Breathe, hermano. What exactly did B say?" Jaime asked, still rubbing the speedster's back supportively.

"Told me to take Iris to…to the Crater." The time-traveler finally seemed to settle down, inhaling softly and thinking clearly. At least—more so than he had been. "To bring ice."

Jaime nodded, and they stood up. "You get Iris, I'll get the ice." He squeezed Bart's arm before letting go, trekking down to the garage to locate the freezer. Bart shivered a little before walking tentatively into the kitchen.

Iris stood in front of a picture frame of the speedsters, shaking as quiet sobs wracked her body. In that moment, Bart had never seen her look so frail, so…so defeated.

"I—" How would he even say this? _Hey, Aunt I, you know Wally? It's been like two hours since you found out he died, but guess what? He's actually alive. Wanna go pick him up now? _He gulped and approached her, still getting over the shock himself. "W—Wally's…alive."

"What?" Iris whispered, like she was in a trance.

"Batman called…and Wally's alive. He needs you to go to the—mmph!" His voice was muffled as Iris crushed him into a hug. Her sobs quickly escalated from ones of sadness to relief, and she took a long moment to collect herself before pulling away.

"Where's Jaime?" She asked, still wiping at her eyes.

"Getting ice. I…dunno why, but Bats asked for it. Asked me to take you down to the Crater." Bart fidgeted, remembering in his original time, when he would have to tell parents about their kid's deaths. Telling someone that he'd been wrong…that someone was alive…it felt good. "I can't—" He motioned to his legs. It was true. He'd spent half the night vibrating through floors and walls with tension and sadness, and topping it off with little food (for a speedster) and no sleep made his powers unstable. He wouldn't be able to run with another person for _at least_ a day or two.

"I'll drive." Iris said, hurrying to grab her purse. "Tell Jaime he can put the tubs of ice in the trunk."

"Will do." Bart replied weakly, trailing towards the garage door. Jaime was inside lifting buckets of ice cubes from their giant freezer and setting them on the ground near the garage door. When he saw his friend, he stopped and sat down on the floor.

"Hey."

"Hey." Bart kicked at the ground with his foot. "Aunt I said you could put those in the trunk." He motioned to the buckets.

Jaime nodded, and both boys bent down and picked up a bucket in each hand. Bart pressed the garage door opener with his forehead and they walked the ice to the car. Once they finished loading it, they stopped.

"You—" Jaime paused and held Bart at arm's length away, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

Bart smiled his fake smile, trying to cover up the sadness in his eyes. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Wally's _alive_."

"Bart, it's okay if you're not. You thought your basically older brother died. That's not something you can just…get over that quickly. Not even in this circumstance."

"I—thanks." Bart's smile turned sad. "Man, _hermano_, you read me like a book."

Jaime rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Yeah, well. I try." He punched Bart's shoulder and corralled the speedster into the car with an easygoing, playful edge. They scooted into the car, and Iris locked the front door before turning it on and driving off. She seemed fine—happy, even—but looks could be deceiving.

They drove in silence. No radio, no talking. Bart stared out the window, wondering why Bats wanted Iris' help. And how exactly were they supposed to—

Raven. He twitched in realization. Of course, he'd only heard about her from other enslaved heroes in his time, but…she had healing powers, apparently. Soul-self magic-y stuff that no one else could understand.

That had to be it. He frowned. _From what I heard, she's good, but…something always manages to go wrong when she's involved. Not her fault—but she didn't have any control. _

With that nerve-wracking thought in mind, he bit his lip and watched the scenery the rest of the car trip. Every three minutes or so, Jaime would turn to him and shoot him a worried glance, but never said anything. Not when Iris was still there.

They pulled up to the crater site. The League—probably Batman—had succeeded in keeping all helicopters, journalists, and police out of the area. Instead of people swarming, there was barely anyone around; Artemis, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl spoke to each other towards the edge of the crater. Raven and Arsenal were talking in harsh, argumentative voices while Batman and Nightwing carried metal bathtubs to the middle of the crater.

The site of the tubs sent chills up Bart's spine. They were the kind that didn't have a drain at the bottom, the kind that you might see in a horror film, or a really old house. There were three of them, lined up in a row.

He and Jaime got out of the car and opened up the back. Batman walked up to them and nodded approvingly at the mounds of ice.

"What are you using these for?" Jaime asked. Batman moved to step around them, but Bart got in his way. Finally, he answered.

"For bringing Flash back." He said, then grabbed two buckets in each hand and began to trek them back to the tubs. He emptied the buckets and repeated the cycle until each tub was completely full of ice.

Bart zipped down to the tubs and stared at them before, in the blink of an eye, moving over to Raven. He tugged her by the elbow away from Roy and stared at her. "What will you do?"

Raven raised an eyebrow calmly. "I can't get Wally myself. I can't summon his mind, only his body. But I _can_ send the three people close to him to get him. People he won't see as a threat. I spiritually charged the water just now so that I'll be able to do it." He waited. "Iris, Batman, and Sp—Arsenal."

"But…" Bart felt himself beginning to tremble again, vibrate. "What about _me_?"

She shook her head. "Too dangerous."

His eyes narrowed aggresively. "How?"

"Wally is…dead, essentially." She replied. "The only way to get to him is—"

"If they're dead." Bart finished. "That's what you're going to do. You'll kill them, bring Wally back, and then they'll be dead."

"Only for a minute or two." Raven told him. "They won't see me as a threat; I'll be able to bring them back."

"Why not me?" Bart demanded. "It's dangerous for _anyone_ that does it! Why not Nightwing? Or Artie?"

"It was Batman's call." Raven answered. "If you have any problems with it, bring it up with him."

"No." Bart shook his head. He grabbed onto her arms to keep himself from falling. His knees felt weak. "No." He repeated. "He…Wally barely knows Batman, and he gets sad every time he sees Iris because he feels like he let her down. Same with Arsenal. You said the people close to him? I'm guessing this will only work once. You _need_ me, because _I'm_ the one closest to him. And I _know_ Artie and Nightwing'll say the _exact_ same thing." He'd spent so long following orders…wearing a collar that forced him to do whatever people told him to. It was high time he started letting people know that he _wasn't_ going to let something like this slide.

And judging by the look on Raven's face, she wouldn't either. "You're right." She admitted. "But I promised Batman—"

"Well, you're breaking it." Bart snarled. "Wally is my _brother_. And if you think you can do this without me, and you're wrong? We'll never get him back."

"—Kid?" Artemis and Dick walked over, keen on seeing the boy they considered to be their younger brother. None of them had talked since hearing the news.

And Bart told them everything. Told them Raven's plan. Told them how he needed to go. How Bats was the one trying to decide who would go. Told them how they needed to do this. Because…because they just did.

Raven looked shocked because suddenly it was three vs. one. Dick and Artie…they were backing him up. Backing _him_ up. Not Wally, not Bruce…him.

He'd finally done something right.

"But he'll never let you—" Raven tried to stop them.

"Not if we do it now." Dick said, crossing his arms and nodding his head at Batman, who was awkwardly comforting Iris and explaining what he had planned. Wonder Woman spoke adamantly on the phone to a presumed Leaguer. Arsenal was talking to Hawkgirl and Green Lantern. Artemis nodded. "This will never work unless we're the ones to get him. And Iris…do you really think she should do this? She's pregnant. And if something doesn't go right…I can't lose Batman, too, okay? I—I can't."

"If you think I'm about to let that archer-reject go find my boyfriend instead of _me_ you are mistaken." Artemis growled. Raven looked between them all before nodding slowly. "Besides. He's like my annoying cousin. I could never let him do this for me, not if he could die. He's already lost too much of his life."

"I had a feeling it would be you…" She murmured, before shaking her head. "Never mind. I…agree. Batman contacted the League a while ago, we should do this before they get here. Let's go."

"You guys ready?" Dick muttered to them as they walked towards the tubs of ice. It had melted in the sunlight, now becoming ice water rimmed with cubes covering the surface. It glittered beautifully in the light, despite the morbid outlook it created.

"Ready." Artie said. Both adults grabbed one of Bart's hands reassuringly as they walked towards the ice. Towards their deaths.

Towards Wally.

Bart breathed silently as he approached the tubs.

"Ready." He whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Bart, Artemis, and Dick are the only characters that I'm writing more than one chapter for/in their perspectives. This is mostly because they're the three people who were closest to Wally, but also because they're the ones who go and get him.**

**Also, there's only one chapter left! D: **

**This is a three part chapter, by the way.**

**The10Espada99: Haha I didn't know that. Actually, ****I was watching this really old horror movie called Nightmare and they had this thing where people would go into this really rusty baths full of ice water, and it'd transport them into their nightmares, which is where I got the idea. That kind of makes me want to watch Teen Wolf though…lol**

**Hope you like the chapter! Don't forget to review.**

**XXX,**

**Eve**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Part I: Dead**

**December 23rd, 2017 12:42**

**The Crater, Earth-16**

The water was so cold it hurt, more than anything Dick felt in his entire life. He'd done a lot of things—gotten shot, stabbed, tortured, beaten, whipped, drugged, hung…but it had never felt this painful as knowing that he was the one doing it to himself this time. That if he wanted to, he could just get right back out of the water and let someone else do it.

But he couldn't let Bruce do this. Couldn't let his father risk his life just because of Dick's own mistake.

Honestly, he wasn't surprised that no one noticed them getting into the tubs. A lot had been going on, and most of them were involved in their own qualms with Wally's...predicament. Even Batman was busy contacting the League, trying to find Hal, and comforting and preparing Iris for a sacrifice neither of them would have to make.

Dick's dark blue eyes flickered over his friends and family before landing on himself. There was only one foot in the water, and already his muscles were screaming for him to jump out. He forcefully pushed his other leg into the tub and silently slipped into the water until only his head was left uncovered. It was like his entire body was on fire—but it was a cold flame, that harrowed his determination and made him want to kill something to escape. Unable to imagine how his 'brother and sister' felt he glanced over his shoulder.

Bart's tub was in the middle. The kid had a blank face, but tears gathered in his eyes as he forced himself into the water. Tiny, fragile hands gripped the metal sides. Ice clinked quietly and he clenched his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering.

Artemis was on Bart's right, full out crying. She was biting her lip hard, not having the same pain tolerance as her friends, and shaking from exertion as her natural reflexes kicked in. She slipped in, reaching a trembling hand across the distance to grip Bart's.

Dick did the same. Above them, Raven chanted three strange words over and over again. Her voice was steady, but it was painfully obvious that she was trying to hide her nervousness—and failing. From somewhere in the distant background, he heard Bruce shout. They'd been noticed. Sounds of people becoming alerted to what was happening filled the air. Adrenaline pulsed through Dick's body, and he felt his muscles tense in anticipation.

They held hands, the three of them, and suddenly he realized.

He could do this. He _would _do this, and not just for Artie, or Bart, or Iris, or even Barry. He was doing this for _himself_. And for Wally.

"Now." Raven told them in between chants, voice serious and full of brisk tension. Dick released Bart's pale hand and pushed himself under the water completely. Bubbles crawled up his spine and neck to the surface as the pain hit him full on. Shock made his brain halt all thought process, begging for him to get out. He struggled momentarily, and felt Raven's dark energy holding him down, keeping him from resurfacing or fighting back. He felt the darkness blurring his vision as he held his breath, trying to keep his lungs from inhaling the water.

The worst part was waiting. Infuriating pain infiltrated his mind from every aspect, like someone was drilling holes into every part of his body with no escape. He cursed himself for being able to hold his breath for so long, and his lungs attempted to inflate and deflate without any air. More bubbles drifted to the surface. In a moment of weakness, he opened his eyes. Darkness and pain greeted him. He was going to die. He was actually going to die.

His mouth opened reflexively when there was no oxygen left, and all at once the fight left him. Nothing. He was nothing. He was nowhere. He was no one.

And suddenly, he was floating.

There was complete darkness around him but for some reason, he could see himself. Pain rang in his ears, but he only recognized it—he couldn't feel it.

All of his attention was on the ginger teen sprawled in front of him. Wally floated at the same level as Dick, eyes closed peacefully, no more than fifteen, twenty feet away.

He looked dead. And wet. He was in his Flash costume, which was singed and covered in smoke, but his hair was plastered to his face. Drops of sweat (or was it water?) slid from his forehead to the bridge of his nose, down to his chin. His mouth was slightly parted, but it didn't look like he was breathing at all. The sight made Dick's heartstrings snap, and he forced himself not to go into a full blown panic attack.

He reached out a hand to his friend, and something like an invisible wall stopped him.

Immediately, all of the lingering calmness left his system. He couldn't get to Wally. _He couldn't get to Wally._ Getting into the ice water…_dying_…had been for nothing. If he couldn't get through, Artemis definitely couldn't. Their only hope was Bart, and even that was slim.

But another part of him knew that if he wasn't let in, then Bruce and Roy would have never even had a chance.

"Wally!" He panicked, vocal chords feeling like they'd been ripped to shreds, beating his fists and feet against the wall. Wally didn't even flinch, showed no recognition that he heard anything. That he was even alive, period.

A hand on his shoulder surprised him, and he whipped around to see Artemis crying. She approached the wall and pressed her forehead against it, then began to bang her fist against it. Sounds like claps of thunder vibrated through them with each fisted pound. Dick reached forward slowly and stopped her fist from making contact after a minute. It was obvious Wally couldn't hear them.

"We always…" She choked out, tears running down her cheeks. "We always let each other keep our distance. I mean—we shared things, things we never shared with anyone else, but we always—we always kept a few things to ourselves…even if he knew about them..." _How you wanted to be a hero again. Wanted **him** to be a hero again._

"He always blamed himself." Dick whispered, his own hand drifting to the invisible iron curtain. "For Robin's death…I called him asking for help when Rob went missing, but he was on a mission. We only found out it was the Joker later. He never…he never forgave himself. Asked me not to forgive him either."

Artemis sniffed, and they hugged tightly, clinging to each other like lifelines. She tucked her face into his shoulder, just enough to block out her view of Wally. _Now we'll never get him back…_ "Wait." She stopped breathing for a minute. "Where's…where's Bart?"

They both turned to Wally and flinched. Hugging his cousin tightly, crying like a child, was Kid Flash. His face was buried into Wally's bright red Flash costume, arms gripping the speedster's back and fisting the material in clumps. Quiet, heart-wrenching cries escaped his mouth as he sobbed with a wholeheartedness that made them wince.

Wally's fingers twitched. Then, slowly, he hugged the boy back, tucking his baby cousin under his chin. His expression twisted into a grimace, and one eye cracked open.

"B-Bart?" His voice was weak, but present. And it made Dick's heart soar. _Thank god. Thank god. He's okay. He's alive. He's **alive**. _"Where are we?"

Bart sniffed, and turned his head so he wasn't pressed into Wally's shoulder. "Wake up, Wally."

"But I am—"

"Wake up!" Bart raised his voice to a shout. "Now! Do it! I can't—I can't lose you! You can't leave me! I need you! Artie—she needs you! And Dick, and Roy, and Hal! Please," His voice lowered to a whisper. "Please wake up."

Bart had never looked more like a kid in all the time Dick had known him. He looked so…fragile. They all knew the youngest speedster had been through a lot, and only a select few had been their to witness him break down while accounting for what happened in the future. It had been the first and last time anyone had actually seen him cry, until Wally left.

A startling revelation hit Dick. There was nothing he or Artemis could do…They would have to wake up. It hurt, but it was true. They had to get ready for Bart and Wally to get out with towels and warm blankets. And besides—he didn't know how long they could safely be dead. _Safely be dead? Yeah right._

"Take him home, Bart!" He yelled, pounding his fist against the invisible wall one last time, and the kid must have been able to hear them because he turned to the sound of their voices.

"Dick?" He called, but it was too late. Dick could feel himself getting pulled back to reality, like he was at the bottom of the lake and someone was dragging him up through it.

He gasped and plunged into the air, flying out of the tub and onto the dusty ground with a shudder. Ice water splashed over the sides of the tub, trailing down the slanted ground. The light of the noon sky blinded him, and he cried out and covered his eyes. His Nightwing costume dripped everywhere, a few ice cubes frozen to his back and arms. Bruce was by his side in a heartbeat, wrapping him with towels and hugging him to his chest like he would when Dick first became Robin.

Warmth pooled into Dick's limbs, and he curled up to retain body heat. Holding his hands out in front of his face in shock, he saw that they were a bruised, ugly grey-purple color. The color of dead flesh. His teeth hurt so bad, he almost wished he couldn't feel them.

In a moment of haste, he pushed away from his mentor and promptly threw up. It was ninety percent water, but filled his mouth with a terrible taste anyway. Throat burning, he gagged slightly and looked up to see Artemis doing the same thing less than ten feet away. Her body was a pasty white, tinged blue, and her eyes were blackened underneath in dramatic rings. Her hair was plastered, half-frozen, to her neck and back. Roy was at her side, yelling fearfully for someone to grab towels. Diana came rushing over with an armful of towels. Zatanna was with her, muttering spells under her breath as the temperatures around them rose.

"W-Wally." Dick hissed through his clenched teeth. "Wally. Body. _Now_."

Bruce nodded, picking up his son like it was nothing and carrying him behind the tubs to a body lain down on a wool blanket. Wally's body. Raven stood at his head, arms out and eyes closed as she chanted.

The body looked so…healthy. So alive, so real. Like it had never exploded.

And then it twitched. Green eyes shot open and the speedster sat straight up. Dick grinned at him blindingly despite the pain his teeth gave him and found himself caught in a tormenting tight hug.

"Never do that again!" Wally yelled into his ear. Half the effect the speedster tried to make was ruined by the fact that his voice sounded like he hadn't spoken in years, but what he lacked in sound he made up for in volume. "Do you hear me, Dick Grayson?! I swear to god, if you ever die trying to save me I will fucking bring you back and kill you myself!" He fiercely pulled the blanket out from under him and cocooned his best friend, hands shaking.

Dick realized suddenly that he couldn't move any part of his body. Or mouth. Or brain, apparently, because he was having trouble thinking, too. He felt so tired…his head flopped uselessly onto Wally's shoulder. He wanted to cry, scream, yell with joy, and hug his friend back. But…he couldn't move. At all.

"Fash." Bruce's voice came from somewhere behind, and strong arms took Dick away from his friend, cradling him like a baby. "Wally. Let me…"

It all faded to black.

**Chapter 11 Part II: Love**

**December 23rd, 2017 12:57**

**The Crater, Earth-16**

"Artie?" A soft voice murmured. Artemis whipped around, having just stood up, and looked down at Wally. He smiled at her softly. "Forgot to give this back."

The Lovers. At the sight of the tarot card, she began full out crying. Upon seeing her boyfriend's distressed, nervous face, she held her breath and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Uh…I can't wait any longer." He looked up at her earnestly. "I gave you the other ring to see how you would react...and then this happened, and I realized how much I love you. I do. I love you so, so much. And I know we haven't said that yet, but I do. Do you…do you love me too?"

"You have the worst timing, you idiot!" She sniffed, slapping him on the back of the head and leaning on him for support. She still couldn't stand very well, even after a few minutes of hazardous stretching and back-cracking. At his heartbroken expression, she softened. "I—I just died for you! Of course I love you!"

He grinned. "Artemis Lian Crock, you are the love of my life. I never want to lose you, ever. Will you—" Her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth with her hand. Wally was _kneeling_. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "—marry me?"

Silence. She looked up and around and saw everyone looking at her. Roy, for the first time she'd met him, was smiling. Iris was crying, but they were happy tears. Diana and Bruce tended to an unconscious but waking-up Dick, and even they sent fleeting smiles her way.

God. She felt like she was going to pass out. _Seriously? You couldn't have picked a better time? Maybe one where I'm, oh, I don't know, _not_ about to faint?_

"Yes." She whispered. Then, louder, "Yes."

Wally, with his brilliant grin, slid the ring onto her finger before standing up and kissing her. She wound her hands around his neck as his fingers laced around her waist.

"How long were you carrying that thing, anyway?" Roy asked in the background, worried but also evidently happy. They pulled apart after a minute, both blushing, before a broken voice shattered the moment.

"He's—he's not waking up!"

_No. We just got Wally back. We can't lose someone else, so soon._ It clicked in her mind, the only person who could possibly be hurt.

_ No. No no no no no no—_

Jaime rushed past Raven and pulled Bart's limp body halfway out of the tub, crying out in Spanish and trying to get his friend to wake up. Every person in the area tensed as silence rang through them. Artemis felt Wally's hands tighten around her own into a bruising hold, the cold metal ring on her finger no longer enough to lift their spirits. She returned the grip with every ounce of strength she had left.

"What went wrong?" Batman broke the silence, growling at Raven. She stared down at the dead speedster in horror.

"He's not from this time, is he?" She asked carefully, her white cape rippling in the cold December wind. Her eyes were wide with terror and panic as she dropped to her knees, visibly trembling. "No! No, I...No!"

"_Raven_." Everyone turned. A recently-conscious Dick pushed out of Batman's hold, standing on his own and stumbling over to her. "Listen to me. You need to stay calm. You were able to send him there, I believe that you can bring him back. I believe in you. We just need to stay whelmed, okay?"

Raven blinked and stood back up, shame written over her face. Then she steeled herself, glancing over at Diana and Zatanna."I need every person learned in magic or water manipulation. Now. He's not gone. But time is different…I won't be able to do this alone."

Diana twitched, before nodded shakily. "I'll call Arthur and Zatanna."

Artemis, keeping her hold tight on Wally's hand, followed him to his cousin's side.

"What happened!" He bellowed at Raven. Artemis almost took a step back in shock. She'd never heard Wally sound so angry.

"You were between space and time. His mind is being sucked back into his own time period." Raven spoke quickly. "I can get him back, but I'll need help."

"You pray to whatever god you believe in that my baby cousin gets through this," He snarled. "Because if he dies, or if we lose him, you will _never_ forgive yourself. And neither will I."

Artemis couldn't help but nod. The sight of Bart, dead and coiled into Jaime's arms, made her want to cry all over again.

Wally really did have horrible timing. Their suffering wasn't over yet, it seemed.

**Chapter 11 Part III: Legacy**

**Time Unknown**

**Location Unknown**

Bart felt light, like a feather. He'd been with…someone…at least, _maybe_ he'd been with someone a while ago. It was hard to remember. It was hard to think. Every time a memory crossed his mind, it would flit away from him. Just out of reach; just on the tip of his mind. Or was it tip of his tongue? He couldn't remember.

With silence he floated in light, a golden glow that warmed him and tickled his skin. His eyes were closed, but somehow he just knew that's what was around him. That he was drifting down the heated path of light. He'd never felt anything so wonderful and freeing in his entire life. He felt complete.

Something in the back of his mind began to hurt, but he ignored it. _The light…_ He reached out a hand to touch it and a sharp pain flew through his arm. He made a noise and went limp.

The light burned. It burned him.

_Turn back…_ A voice echoed in his mind. Bart twisted, trying to get rid of it and the way it cracked through the silence like a whip.

He wasn't floating. He was falling.

The farther he dropped from the light, the more pain washed over him. The heat dripped away, giving birth to a frosty, disconcerting coldness. He cried out in pain, and suddenly opened his eyes.

Jaime. That was the first thing he saw. And Wally, and Artie, and Dick. All four faces were strained with worry. Wally looked angry, too. Multiple hands were clamped down on his own, keeping him from moving.

They were talking, but there was a ringing noise in Bart's ears that blocked it out. None of them were looking at him. They couldn't see that he was awake. He tried to open his mouth, tried to speak, but his body refused to respond. He watched as tears dripped down Wally's face, watched as Raven sat next to his body, holding hands and chanting loudly with Zatanna and—Aquaman? Watched Jaime finally look down at him in horror, mouthing words that made his expression turn sad and desperate. Watched as Artemis clung to Wally's arm, watched as, just in the edge of his vision, Iris clutched her swollen, pregnant belly and sobbed as Diana comforted her in the background.

_Am I dead? _It was a weird thing to think. Bart always figured that when he died, he would—you know, know for sure if he was dead or not. He'd laugh at his morbid predicament, but he still couldn't feel anything.

Suddenly gaining the ability to move, he sat up. His body remained still, but he himself was free.

He was in a hospital room. Snow covered the world outside in a pristine white, the same color as everything in the room. He didn't know what it was with hospital rooms and white, but it made Bart feel bad for the janitor.

Glancing to the left, he saw his heart rate monitor flatlining. It was a strange feeling, to actually see proof that you were dead. Terrifying, but…somehow, not really a surprise.

"What're you doing here, kiddo?" Bart whipped around. Barry sat at the foot of his bed like he owned the place, glaring at him in a paternal way. Bart was about to ask how that was possible when Artemis moved to grab a glass of water on the footcounter. Her hand moved straight through the speedster's stomach.

After all, Barry was dead too.

"Well actually so Wally went on a mission with Supes and—" Bart began.

"Woah, hey. Calm down, that's not what I meant." Barry leaned forward and ruffled his hair. "I know about all of that. But why are _you _here?"

"I…huh. Can't remember." Bart seemed to remember something important. "It's not Dick or Hal's faults."

Barry laughed fondly, but the worry was evident. "I know, kid, I know. Never said it was. I'm not sure how you got Wally back, but I have a feeling that has something to do with it. So, you gonna wake up any time soon? Your cousin looks ready to have a conniption."

"I…" Bart paused before admitting, "I dunno."

"C'mon, kid. Wake up. Just lay back down and close your eyes." Barry said in his adult-trying-not-to-panic voice.

"But—will I still be able to see you?"

"You'll have time for that later, kid. Go to sleep." Barry paused. "Oh, and tell everyone I said hi, okay?"

"Uh...sure." Barry's easygoing smile was the last thing he saw.

Bart leaned back and closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Just a heads up this chapter very abruptly jumps forward like half a year without any pauses/breaks/warnings. And this is the only chapter written in first person. Excuse the cheesy ending. I couldn't help myself (I have a bad habit of wrapping things up where everyone's happy…) And if anyone's wondering about the, er, colorful dresses and suits, they're based off of Wally and Artemis' superhero colors. By the way, the Epilogue is completely 100% AU. **

**Also, I know it's a little late for this, but…I just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer on this, so here it is:**

**I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League. Really the only thing I actually own in this is Georgia Kemp. And she isn't even from this chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. It means a lot to me that you took the time to do so :) **

**Xxx,**

**Eve**

**Chapter 12: Vow**

**December 24th, 2017 23:34—June 16th, 2017 15:03**

**Zyton General Hospital, Earth-16 & Rose Gardens, Earth-16**

"How is he?" I asked Wally as he walked out of the hospital room. He glanced through the thick glass of the door at his baby cousin, who chatted eagerly with an extremely worried Jaime. _Thank god he's safe. _

"Thinks that Barry told him to tell everyone he says hi, but other than that? He's fine." The ginger snorted, tugging at the multitude of sweaters Iris enforced upon him. "Probably likes all the attention he's getting. Your hand's okay?"

"Yeah. Just…" Silence. We both looked at Bart, watching as Artemis, Jaime, Batman, and Raven listened to him account for what happened and what he remembered. My fingers curled around the edge of my coat, kicking my feet against the ground to rid the bottoms of my shoes of packed snow. "Glad you're back."

"Glad to _be_ back, man." Wally smiled, sending me, his friend—no, his brother a one-armed hug. "You ready to head down to the Orphanage when this is over?"

"Oh, right." I remembered. "Gotta drop by the cave and grab my uniform, but otherwise? Yeah." We fell into a companionable silence. In the back of my mind, I was debating whether or not it was possible that Bart actually saw Barry or if it was all a hallucination. I wondered if he would ever forgive me for not being able to protect his nephew, and then for putting his grandson in danger. Knowing Barry, he would, but it didn't make me feel any less guilty.

"So…" I looked up when Wally began talking. "Basically everyone else's asked me. You going to, too?" He sent me a knowing look and crossing his arms so he could lean against the hospital wall.

"I've already nearly died enough times." I replied honestly, returning the look. "But sure, what the heck. What was it like almost dying?"

"You know, it's funny, actually…"

Wally proceeded to tell me everything. I, of course, could relate because of all of my own experiences at Death's door, and comforted him with memories when we were all sidekicks; him, Roy, and I. We laughed. Artemis, in a quiet conversation with Raven, walked out to leave Bruce, Jaime, and Bart to the inevitable interrogation. I congratulated my friends on their engagement, and was then told that I was the best man. Roy—both of them, so Roy and Roy—dropped by so they could all yell at us for risking our lives (again). Hal showed up halfway through the night, completely covered in sweat, after admitting that he'd panicked and run the entire way to the hospital from Coast City.

Superman, along with Kara, Oliver and Don, also made an appearance. While Supes apologized profusely to the smiling speedster, John and Shay showed up and confronted him about his past. Wally told them everything—from the beginning. Including the part where he was a Founder. Both Roy (Arsenal) and I admitted to having known the entire time, even helping on occasions, much to the League's chagrin. This caused Roy (Red Arrow) to examine his younger counterpart with a newly founded curiosity.

Everyone became calm, and we were all almost positive we'd been through everything they could in a two-day window when a panicked call from one Lois Lane—an apparent close West family friend—announced that Iris was in labor.

Wally rushed out of the room looking ready to both throw up and laugh with happiness, while everyone else scattered to make themselves busy. I caught Artemis before she could follow her fiancé and for the first in a long time, we had a heart to heart.

As I spoke, Artemis began to tear up. I didn't blame her; we talked about a serious topic. We hugged for a long time before the archer left to go to Iris, and I went into Bart's room to keep him and Jaime company and usher Batman out.

Iris gave birth to two beautiful children, Don and Dawn. Both were natural speedsters, born and raised. For a long time, Roy—er, Arsenal—was forced to babysit them (much to his annoyance, and also much to Tim's since I made him help out too). Whenever Jade needed a night alone with her now-husband, she would drop Lian off to boot. Strangely enough, it _did_ result in the friendship of two people I was certain would hate each other; two teenagers who could absolutely agree that their little family of metas and bats were all idiots that wouldn't survive a day without them.

A monument of Flash was constructed in the middle of the crater, which was later remodeled into a park, to remind citizens and Leaguers alike of what mountains loyalty and love could move. More than a few times heroes dropped by to send it an admiring glance. No one—_no one_—ever refused to take Flash seriously again.

Hal began to stop by a lot more than before, giving Bart company while he recovered—which took only five days (a millennia in speedster time, apparently). And he also ended up saving a bucketload of money going to the West residence to cook lunch for Iris and the twins instead of taking them out to eat.

It took a lot of talking-through, and many too-tight hugs, but Clark finally stopped blaming himself for what happened. In fact, per request he was currently preparing to officiate Wally and Artemis' wedding.

Speaking of…I very carefully made sure my suit was in order. After finally convincing Batman to let them have the Leaguers come in costume, Wally and Artemis agreed to let their wedding be held in an extremely isolated—but also beautiful—mansion encased by a giant rose garden. A knock at the door made me turn. Zatanna—my date, as well as the maid of honor—clad in an evergreen bridesmaid dress and clutching a bouquet of bright red and yellow flowers, opened the door for Artemis.

"Thanks." The blonde told her. Her cream wedding dress, beautiful and flowing, framed her athletic build perfectly. She'd finally let Kara do her hair for her, and it resulted in long, flowing waves pulled back into a luxurious, pearl-embedded pony tail. M'gann and Babs agreed to help her with makeup—and they'd wisely gone with the less-is-more option. She was gorgeous, in a natural sort of way. Zee nodded with a smile and closed the door as she left. "I wanted to talk…"

"Pre-wedding jitters?" I asked teasingly, offering her a seat. "You look stunning, by the way. I've never seen you happier."

"H-how'd you know?!" Artemis looked shocked. I rolled my eyes.

"I've known you both for years, Artie. Plus, I just finished calming down Wally."

"Is that why he's running around with his hands covering his eyes? Babs said he almost ran her over."

I laughed. "He didn't want to see you in your dress until the ceremony. Wait a sec, I'll get you some water." I took a quick trip to the little kitchenette and pulled out a pre-made cup of steaming tea. She accepted it and gulped down the drink gratefully. "Remember what I told you the night Bart woke up? About Wally's near-death experience." We both thought back to the night when we'd spoken, when she cried and we both hugged.

"You told me not to ask him about it. That he wouldn't want to talk about it."

"Well," I sighed and sat down next to her. My honest blue eyes met her green ones. "I lied. _Neither _of you were ready to be that open with each other. You'd just gotten engaged, and anything else would be overwhelming. Plus, both of you used to be _terrified_ of commitment."

"Get to the point, Grayson. You're not helping me feel better." Artemis grumbled.

"Well, it's time you knew what he told me…"

_"You know how your life is supposed to flash in front of your eyes when you're about to die? It doesn't happen like that…not exactly. I mean stuff flashed in front of me, but not everything; just the important stuff. I remembered you and Roy a lot of the time, and Barry and Iris. And Bart. I remembered the time we first met, and then when we made Young Justice. I remembered being a founder…and you know what I remembered the most? Artie. Her smile. How much we hated each other when we were younger. How she'd come over in the mornings with Iris and how much they got along. And how she looked in the morning with her hair all messy, and the way she'd cross her arms during a debriefing. I love her, Dick. I love her so much. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her. There are only eight words that I ever want to describe us."_

"Oh my god…" Artemis covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide before her eyes watered. I smiled and hugged her (a little awkwardly, because of the cheap burgundy suit Wally insisted on buying himself). Then, with a wide smile, I let Zatanna back in. They hurried off to do whatever girls do before they get married.

The ceremony began with nearly all of Young Justice and Justice League attending, with Iris and the (surprisingly) quiet twins in front with Bart, Jaime, Hal, Paula, and Batman. Clark, as also requested by Wally, officiated it wearing a superman-blue suit and a red tie. Lois Lane snapped pictures sneakily in the background without alerting anyone of her presence, making sure to get the best views of the couple. Wally had never quite forgotten Raven, who he eventually forgave, and even though she didn't attend due to her absence directly after Bart's awakening, there was still an empty seat left in her honor. Roy (Arsenal) had been strategically placed between Oliver and Dinah, the former of which was still struggling to retain ties with his ward, due to the happy couple wanting to make their young friend finally communicate with his father-figure. Lian happily gurgled from her seat next to Roy (Red Arrow).

Time passed, and it came to the vows.

"You're a lucky woman, Mrs. West." Wally said with a grin. "To get such a dapper young hottie as your husband." In the background, Hal groaned and slapped his face, turning to Batman and whispering, "I told him not to say that."

"I know." Artemis choked back, when it was obvious that the redhead was waiting for a reply. What I said was true—I'd never seen them happier. They smiled and pressed their foreheads together happily.

"But you forget sometimes," Wally smiled. "That I'm an even luckier guy. Be mine forever?"

"Yes! Now kiss me you idiot!" She laughed, and they kissed. Cheers erupted from the crowd, several loud whoops ringing through the chapel from Young Justice.

"Ready to begin the first day of the rest of our lives?" Wally asked her, picking her up bridal-style.

"As much as I'll ever be." She replied with a grin. And that's when—at least from what she tells me now—Artemis realized. She didn't need a near-death experience to know: she loved Wally with everything. He _was _her everything.

I, watching as my best friend carried his wife out the door to the car, smiled and remembered the end of the conversation; the eight words that I never told Artemis.

**Epilogue**

**December 24th, 2018**

**Central City, Earth-16**

"Looks like it's another quiet night in." Wally noted as he closed the front door silently with his foot, bags of groceries supported in each arm. He struggled before succeeding in removing his shoes. The sun had just dipped down, leaving the city more than a few degrees colder. Snow drifted down steadily from a gray sky, settling into a town already covered in white.

"Yep." Artemis walked into the room. She took one of the bags from her husband's arms, pecking him on the lips before making her way through the living room to the kitchen. They set down the bags on the counter. "How do you think the League's doing?"

Wally scrunched up his nose and thought about it. Less than forty-eight hours ago, aliens had invaded Paris. Nearly every hero on active was sent out to help, and while he didn't mind cancelling the plans they'd had with everyone, it was a little saddening. Annually, a bunch of the heroes would usually come over on the 23rd and Christmas Eve and just hang out and be cheerful—to help Wally through each anniversary of his death. He loved Artie to death, but he always found it easier when he was surrounded by _all _the people he cared about. "Oh, you know them. They'll probably have it under control by tomorrow." Hopefully. Maybe. Then again, Dick said they'd be back _hours_ ago. Artemis sighed, but neither could hide their sad smiles.

"She's asleep." She told him.

"Finally." Wally laughed a little, quietly. "For a second I thought she was nocturnal or something, along with the, you know, speed."

"Dick keeps joking about that, actually." Artemis said. She leaned backward into Wally's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. "About how two heroes are going to raise a meta baby."

"Oh, please." Wally rolled his eyes. "We make, like, the _best_ parents."

"That's what I told him!" Artemis smirked. "She'll have superspeed—"

"—and kick butt at archery—"

"—and have the coolest family—"

"—and some badass friends—"

"—and she's all ours."

Wally hugged her tighter. "And she's all ours." They relished in each other's embraces, staring out into the living room. The lights were all off, but an over-decorated Christmas tree sat in the corner, giving of a rainbow glow from the lights. The fireplace was lit, and it crackled and warmed the entire house. Stockings were nailed above it, and presents clustered in the nearby area.

The door slammed open. Within seconds, Artemis had pulled a bow and arrow out from its place strapped under the counter and aimed it at the living room, ready to shoot anything that walked through her field of vision. Wally took the less aggressive route and poked his head around the corner, gaping at what he saw.

"Dick? What the hell?!" He cried out as the raven-haired man, bruised and battered but with a grin plastered over his face, stumbled into the room. He was still in his Nightwing uniform, and there were burn marks and cuts plaguing the cloth. In his hand was a red and green cardboard box.

"They're Alfred's." He announced proudly, not blinking at Artemis' bow as he walked past it, setting the box on the counter. She paused before setting her weapon down, raising one eyebrow and demanding an explanation. "There is no way I would let you two stay here, _alone_, on _Christmas Eve._"

Wally and Artemis shared a fond look before joining in on either side of Dick, who unhooked the cardboard and revealed a massive plate of cookies.

"Uh, dude, you might have gone a little overboard there." Wally pointed out, taking a cookie from the mound and shoving it into his mouth, and _Jesus Christ_ they were still warm and gooey and delicious.

"That's…a lot of cookies." Artemis agreed, also taking one. "Even for Wally." The redhead let out a muffled 'Hey!'.

"Oh, they're not just for us." Dick stated casually, nonchalantly. His friends shared another look, this one more knowing.

"What do you mean—?" Wally began asking, before someone knocked on the door. He zipped over and opened it, revealing a snow-covered Tim. His cape was still smoking, and there were a couple nasty scrapes on his face. But his very apparent cuts and bruises didn't seem to deter him. He held up a couple old Christmas movies—the Claymation kind—and considered the speedster seriously.

"Dick took all of Alfred's cookies. I assume he's here." He said. Wally rolled his eyes and ushered the younger boy inside.

"Yeah, yeah. He's in the kitchen." He grumbled, but inside his heart was warmed. It was just like Dick to make sure no one was alone on Christmas Eve. Tim thanked him, removing his boots before padding through the living room.

"I brought the movies." He said, sounding suspiciously like an investigative negotiator. "Give me the cookies."

Wally was about to go follow when someone else knocked on the door. "Again?" He groaned, staring at it lazily. When he didn't answer it, a voice came ringing through.

"West, I would open this door if I were you." Old-Roy's voice went echoing through the house. Wally sighed loud enough so the archer would hear him then did as told. Roy, flanked by Jade (holding a sleeping Lian) and young-Roy, had Oliver standing behind them with his hands planted on young-Roy's shoulders.

"We brought peppermint bark." Jade said. From the way she stated it so satisfactorily, Wally had a feeling there was a story behind why they'd brought it. Judging by the looks on the other three heroes faces, his feeling was right.

"Uh…Awesome. Okay." Wally let them inside, noting how each one was roughed up. Unlike Tim, all four kept their slush-covered shoes on. He rolled his eyes and followed them to the kitchen, where Dick and Tim discussed which movie to watch first. He slipped past them to Artemis. "I have a feeling we're having a few more guests." He told her.

"I'll get the door this time." She replied, edging out of the kitchen just as another knocking sounded, followed by a creaking noise. "Uh, Wally?" She called out after a minute. "You're going to want to see this."

"Ah!" Dick's grin was blinding. "Just in time, too! I'll get the baby." He jumped out of the room before Wally could stop him, leaping up the stairs two at a time to the baby room.

"I'll make sure he doesn't make her cry." Tim assured the worried parent, then dashed after his brother. Wally felt like hitting his head against the wall, but made his way to the door anyway.

The sight shocked him. He walked, in a trance, outside into the snow in his fuzzy socks to stand next to an equally baffled Artemis. "Oh my god…" He whispered.

"Hey, cuz." Bart zipped up between them. He'd grown since the last time they saw him—an inch or so, maybe—and was almost as tall as Artemis. Jaime jogged up the lawn to them in civvies, face covered in band-aids and bruises.

"Bart was the one to spot it. Once he pointed it out we _knew_ we had to grab it for you. We figured you could just shave off a few of the chunks and put it wherever you wanted." Dick said as he appeared in the doorway, a baby girl wrapped up in his arms. Jaime stopped once he reached them and jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

"Man, I really hope you like that thing. Getting it out of the ship was _hell_."

"Wasn't as bad as wrapping it." Bart reminded him. "Er…_trying_ to wrap it."

Parked in the driveway was the Batmobile. It was dented in more than a few places, with one wheel missing entirely. Strapped on top of it was what they gaped at, though—a chair, maybe the size of a smart car, that looked like something out of Star Trek. Wally could tell that, at one point at least, it'd been connected to the floor and maybe a wall because wires and chunks of metal were sticking out of the bottom and sides like it'd been ripped out. _Shaving off a few parts is right. We're gonna need a freaking chainsaw! _Someone had strung red and green Christmas lights around it for festivity. A giant red bow was at the top, covered in gold and silver glitter. Little bits of wrapping paper were taped to random places.

"Wait…" He paused and turned to Bart. "Why did I need this again? I mean, it's awesome, but….what exactly do I _do_ with it?"

Bart grinned up at them happily. "Souvenir." He replied simply.

"That…" Artemis began. Jaime, Dick, and Bart froze. She had her arms crossed, glancing it over skeptically. If she didn't like it, then there was no way they could keep it. "Matches our couch."

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" Wally asked, leaning over Bart to kiss her. Bart made a strangled, relatively grossed-out noise before retreating into the house with the declaration that he smelled cookies. Jaime trudged in after him.

"Here." Dick carefully handed the little girl over to Artemis, who ran her hand through the strawberry blonde hair and hummed maternally. "Bats _might _not know that we have the batmobile, and he has security cameras _everywhere_…" He made a helpless gesture. Wally nodded.

"I'll open the garage for you as long as I don't have to get that thing down from on top of it."

"Awesome." Dick said. "There's a button for that, anyway." They laughed, then padded down to the car to unstrap the chair. To Wally's surprise, he hadn't been joking—there really was a button, and one side of the roof became concave and the chair just…rolled off. Dick pulled into the garage just as Huntress, Black Canary, and Dove and Hawk showed up. They didn't say anything, just walked into the house. Dove had a wrapped box under his arm, though, so Wally was willing to let it slide.

"Man, how many people are coming here?" He asked Dick, who stepped out of the batmobile looking sheepish.

"It was an, uh, open invite. But," He added thoughtfully, "I did tell Damian to bring more cookies with him."

They exited the garage, arms slung over each others shoulders, wearing twin grins. Artemis walked back inside with them, allowing Helena and Dinah to coo at her daughter, who blinked back at them through sleepy green eyes.

Within the span of thirty minutes, the house became packed. All of the founders showed up, followed by Young Justice, Kara, Courtney, Question, and Selina. With Kara and Conner's help, Wally was able to get the alien commander ship chair an appropriate chair size and inside the living room.

"Wow," Artemis smiled as she walked down the stairs, having put their daughter to bed. They'd left Dick alone with everyone to make sure nothing broke for at least ten minutes, and the lack of noise was making them nervous. "And here we thought we were going to spend Christmas just the three of us."

Wally checked to make sure the hallway was empty; after eating nearly all of the cookies, everyone had retreated to the thankfully large living room. It was suspiciously quiet, but neither had the courage to question it. Then, he stopped Artemis at the last step, pulling her close and kissing her lovingly. She leaned into him, tan arms wrapping around his neck, pressing their fronts together.

"Merry Christmas, Wally." She murmured as they parted, leaning her head on his shoulder before stepping down.

"Merry Christmas." He replied softly. Both remained close as they walked slowly down the hallway. Each glanced over the many pictures adorning the walls. There were quite a few of the baby, and even more with Bart or Dick or Roy. A few family pictures after that, lined up neatly. A snapshot of Jade, Artemis, and Paula. One of the entire League. The last frame wasn't a picture—rather, two burned, worn-out Tarot Cards.

They exited the hallway, glad that they would have company that night—only to find everyone asleep…literally. Tim was the only one awake, bundled up between Dick and Barbara on the floor in front of the couch, holding the remotes sleepily in his hands. He'd turned the television off, rubbing his eyes and struggling to stay awake.

Their eyes traveled over the group. Batman didn't look asleep—probably because his cowl kept people from seeing his eyes—but his even breathing and relaxed posture at the dining table was a dead giveaway. Damian was next to him in almost the exact same position, but he leaned against his father a little bit. The Arrows had claimed the couch, with Black Canary wedged between Jade and Oliver. Dove and Hawk were laying horizontally on one of the armchairs so that they could both fit. Aquaman was passed out in the other armchair, Wonder Woman having fallen asleep on the massive armrest. Martian Manhunter was nowhere to be seen, but Shayera and John leaned into each other by the fireplace. Helena, Kara, and Courtney were curled up next to Barbara at the foot of the couch. Bart, Jaime, and Conner took up a startlingly large amount of floor space. Superman was sleeping against Arthur's chair.

"Looks like we really do get Christmas just the two of us." Wally remarked, smiling a little to himself. He and Artemis wove around Bart's legs, careful not to nudge Dick on their way to the only free space: the 'souvenir'. It was a roomy seat, even with both of them sitting on it. Wally paused before retrieving the remote and flipping on the t.v, setting the volume as low as he could.

"Wait, keep it here." Artemis stopped him from changing the channel. A fuzzy, black-and-white movie was playing.

"Whatever you say, Blondie." Wally grinned. They sat back and began to watch It's a Wonderful Life. Around them, their friends and family slept on, unaware of what happened around them. Snow fell quietly outside over the city, bathing everything in a silvery glow. Wally leaned in to press his lips to Artemis' forehead when an ear-splitting wail filled the air.

It was most likely the funniest thing they would ever see in their entire life. The entire room suddenly became aware; each hero was alert, having their respective weapons out in seconds. Much to everyone's confusion, Wally and Artemis just laughed.

"Ah." Dick relaxed back between his siblings. "Kayla woke up again?"

"We've got it." Artemis reassured him, standing up with Wally and making their way up the stairs and into their baby's room. She picked up the wailing girl, patting her softly.

Immediately, Kayla calmed down. Wally smiled at them both, wrapping his arms around Artemis and hugging them all close. "Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." Artemis replied.

_And they lived happily ever after…_

_ The end._


End file.
